


От пожаров и морозов

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Books, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash, Libraries, M/M, Male Slash, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О книгах и библиотеках Сейретея - и о Хинамори, любившей читать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От пожаров и морозов

Когда все исчезло, остались только книги. Очнувшись в темноте, она не сразу поняла, что лежит высоко, вознесенная на длинной деревянной кровати. Синие тени дрожали на потолке, одеяло сдавливало колени. Только тяжко двигалась рука, как скованная, как неживая, едва потянувшись вбок, где всегда оставались с вечера светильник и чашка с водой. Она испугалась бы, что опять проспала, если б не эта ночь, тихая и густая, если б не этот туман. Воздух был мутен, и она шарила в нем, лежа в чужой, несомненно чужой постели, на жестких скрипучих простынях. Тело еле слушалось. Она спала так долго, а все равно была слаба, словно мышь. Горло драло от жажды. Стоило приподняться сильнее, упираясь ладонями (она уж видела, как садится, спускает вниз ноги, она чувствовала даже холод пола под ступнями) - и боль ударила под ребра, остро и ярко. И, наверно, на этот испуганный свет явилась из сумерек девушка в белой юкате, склонившая заспанное бледное личико.  
\- Вы... очнулись, Хинамори-фукутайчо...  
\- Пить, - хриплым, сухим, неузнаваемым голосом проговорила Хинамори.  
Часы шли, не останавливаясь. Сморщенная тонкая кожа затягивала рану под грудью, слева. Несколько дней назад в ее сне пришло настоящее лето. Заглушая запах лекарств, цвела жимолость и сладко вяла, к вечеру роняя лепестки. А ей улыбались робко, избегая вопросов. «Все хорошо, - бормотание лилось вместе с водой, - вы теперь скоро выздоровеете, сами удивитесь, как быстро». Мокрый край стакана прикасался к губам, и Хинамори ничего не пыталась спрашивать. К несчастию, она не потеряла память.  
Первым утром, лежа навзничь, она смотрела на свои жалкие, синие руки и думала, что совсем подурнела, и Айзену-тайчо теперь и не захочется с ней встречаться. Она и так его подвела, провалялась так долго. Наверно, он даже рассердился. И от одного слова «рассердился» дохнуло вдруг липовым настоем, на секунду возникло видение, отчетливое, осязаемое - его рука под ее ладонью, тусклое лезвие, залитое вязким и ржавым. Замкнутое, закрытое лицо надвинулось сверху, заслоняя все. Страдание исказило черты, потускневшие, мертвые глаза мигнули раз, другой, и тут же дрогнул рот и пополз змеино, растягиваясь шире, шире...  
\- Что с вами, Хинамори-фукутайчо? - тревожно спросила ночная девушка. Днем ее щеки розовели ровно, и ярким, заразным здоровьем веяло от этого румянца. - Вам больно? Где?  
\- Нет. Извините. Я, кажется, задремала.  
Раньше всех ее навестила Исэ - и лишь она одна. Хинамори очнулась невовремя, некому больше было приходить к ней. Или после того, что случилось, после того, что она натворила, никто и не хотел с ней возиться. Ей позволяли одиноко каяться в своем легковерии и слепоте. Но сухая Исэ не стыдила ее, оттого ли только, что не хватало духу ругать - так жалка она была, так жалка. Настало безветрие. Круглые облака висели недвижно за окном. Опираясь спиной на подушку, опустив глаза, Хинамори переплетала, перебирала слабо свитую косу. Пальцы двигались растерянно, путаясь в прядках, им непривычна была эта волнистая вязь. А голос был так строг от смущения, что казался принужденным и лживым.  
\- Все ли в порядке у Хицугаи-тайчо?  
\- Все хорошо. Он сейчас в мире живых, - кратко ответила Исэ. Может быть, она и скрывала что-то, намеренно успокаивая Хинамори. Но после всех волнений ей достаточно было знать, что хоть с кем-нибудь все по-прежнему хорошо, хоть кому-то она не повредила. На предсмертное милосердие не скупились даже в Сейретее.  
\- А Мацумото-сан... Мацумото Рангику-сан, как она поживает?  
\- Полагаю, что хорошо. Она тоже в мире живых, вместе с Хицугаей-тайчо.  
\- Ах, как странно, - тем же деланным тоном произнесла она, не поднимая ресниц, - обычно кто-то остается в отряде. Третьему офицеру не справиться одному...  
Невольное торжество послышалось Исэ в ее словах. Неужели Хинамори в самом деле радовалась, что не только она бросила свой отряд? Тогда нелепость эта обретала страшные очертания, угрожала близким безумием. Но заострившееся лицо было спокойно, почти надменно, и едкая, невесть откуда выскочившая насмешка не кривила губ. Узенькие ладони покойно легли на колени. Два имени были названы, оставалось третье. Выжидательно молчала Исэ, заранее зная, какой услышит вопрос. Сквозь раздвинутый широко ворот просвечивала повязка, гладкие бинты стягивали маленькую грудь. Частое дыхание причиняло боль, и, верно, пульс был совсем ровен.  
\- А... Айзен-тайчо? - покорно спросила Хинамори.  
\- Он ушел. Вместе с Ичимару и Тоусеном.  
\- Вот как.  
Вот и все, что она сказала. Привычнее было ожидать слез, а она не заплакала, и проронила свое «вот как» застыло и безучастно. Но руки шевельнулись испуганно, переминая пододеяльник. Будь это что-то потоньше, носовой платок - Хинамори рвала бы его и комкала, упрямо сжав губы. Скорбь она скрывала еще ревнивее, чем влюбленность, кто не знал о ее обожании? Тем удивительнее было, что она осталась там, на полу, скорчившись в забытье. И даже нелюбопытной Исэ хотелось узнать, о чем они говорили, кому она предалась перед смертью. Не только ее подвела бездумная готовность следовать за своим капитаном куда угодно, лишь бы не в еще одну необратимую разлуку. Любовь с гнильцой пахла приятно, глупа ли была Хинамори, чтобы поверить ему снова, нет ли... А впрочем, какая привязанность могла выжить после удара под сердце? Ее вынесло из тела вместе с кровью.  
\- Простите меня.  
\- За что?  
\- За все, что я сделала.  
Исэ только плечами пожала. Ей ни к чему были мольбы и сожаления: что ворошить прошлое и растравлять раны? Сдержанность чувств служила лучшим лекарством. «Чего ж вы хотите от нее? - думала она о Хинамори, словно спорила с кем-то. - Чтобы она била себя в грудь и лицо царапала ногтями? Мы живем не в покаянную эпоху, не вонзать же ей заколку себе в горло. Чего ж вы хотите от нее?»  
\- Мне ты ничего не сделала, мне нечего тебе прощать. Не переживай.  
\- Я не переживаю, Исэ-сан.  
\- Я принесла тебе кое-что.  
\- Исэ-сан?  
\- Возьми.  
Затем она и пришла сюда, в квадратную комнату, к белой приподнятой постели. Удивленно взглянула Хинамори, впервые до конца очнувшись, в растворенную дверь порхнул шепоток: «Исэ-фукутайчо, время истекает». И под этот шум, под перестук минут Исэ вложила ей в руку маленькую хрупкую книгу. Страницы ломались от старости, словно засушенные листья, как будто опалены были на огне. Жженой травой пахло от них, давним тяжелым дымом. Хинамори погладила переплет, не читая названия, похолодевшими пальцами обвела выцветающие завитки. Она ослепнуть могла от горя, а видела все так ясно, и Исэ не уходила, прямая и нежная Исэ, вовсе не злая.  
\- Ее передали для тебя из дома Кучики. Это твоя книга, да?  
\- Нет, не моя.  
\- Странно. Может быть, ошибка?  
\- Нет, нет. Все правильно. Я знаю, почему Кучики-тайчо отдал ее мне. Я знаю, Исэ-сан.  
Больше Исэ не расспрашивала ни о чем, сидела строго, расправив стройные плечи. Волосы гладко обвивали ее голову. Она делала то, что должно, не осуждая и не обсуждая приказы. Для нее не было мелочей. И странно было узнавать, что она все-таки смела сомневаться, когда через несколько дней, снова сидя у постели Хинамори, проговорилась вскользь: «Я ничего страшнее в жизни не видела. Даже если бы она была виновна, это слишком... жестоко». Чужая рассчитанная гибель ужаснула ее, и не исчезла, не изгладилась. Преображение коснулось и Исэ, внешнего не задев, оставив нездешний этот облик - сколотый шпильками узел на затылке и вразлет удлиненные очки. А внутри все было перекручено, не так сильно, как у Хинамори, но непоправимо, несмягчаемо.  
\- Мне пора, - сказала Исэ. - Поправляйся. - И, помедлив, будто спрашивая - можно ли это? - нагнулась к Хинамори и поцеловала ее в лоб.  
\- До свидания, Исэ-сан, - шепнула Хинамори, закрывая глаза. - Спасибо.  
И книга была совсем не для нее, ей лучше б было догореть, распасться, исчезнуть. Но в доме Кучики не жгли книг и не выбрасывали, а только дарили, чтоб избавиться от них навсегда. Она была слишком хороша для Хинамори, для нее все теперь было слишком хорошо. Еще не поздно было позвать Исэ и возвратить подарок, в благодарность, с любовью, с чем угодно, но Хинамори не могла выпустить ее из рук. Кучики-тайчо рассчитал все так верно. Он сам хотел забыть, а она забывать не хотела и вот теперь держала для него украденную повесть не о любви. Все началось с насмешки, и в насмешку придумано было название, чарующее и бессмысленное – «Снежные журавли». 

В тот день она бежала по рассветному холоду, торопясь и радуясь - небо было высоко, и голубые плиты дороги сами ложились под ноги. Слаще всего было приходить самой первой, обеими руками тянуть за тяжелое дверное кольцо. Три ступени скрипели привычно: первая - низко, вторая повыше, третья - совсем тоненько, соловьино. Нелепое здание вздымалось торжественно, гулкое и стрельчатое, словно из мира живых перенесенное. На смех или на спор построили его? Черные лилии отмечали каждый каталожный ящик, и Хинамори знала уже, что давным-давно их нарисовал хранитель с нежным и сладкозвучным, «италианским» именем. Плотные карточки она перебирала, надписанные разными почерками, и - это тоже давно привычкой стало - пыталась узнать его руку, такой же изгиб линий, как у лилейных лепестков. И не узнав ничего, как всегда, подошла к деревянной стойке, протягивая дремлющей библиотекарше бланки.  
\- Доброе утро, Хинамори-фукутайчо. Вы не замерзли? Сегодня так прохладно...  
\- Доброе утро. Мне кажется, днем будет теплее.  
\- Опять бежали всю дорогу?  
\- Я боялась, что книгу возьмут до меня, - улыбнулась Хинамори.  
\- Никто не успеет раньше вас, что вы. Знаете, если вы когда-нибудь не придете с утра, мы все решим, что случилось что-то ужасное.  
\- А вдруг я просто просплю?  
\- Нет-нет, это невозможно.  
Библиотекарша хихикнула, стряхивая сон. Приветливость ее искренней была, здесь любили Хинамори. Раз в неделю она прибегала, всегда первая, смахивая ли снег с плеч, складывая ли мокрый круглый зонт. Ей нравилось читать в причудливом, высоком этом зале, за ободранными столами в разноцветных пятнах, на длинноногих скамейках. Страницы шуршали, как летучие мыши, им и жить бы под темными сводами, черными столбиками свешиваться вниз с балок. А шкафчик в углу набит был принадлежностями для письма - и лежали рядом с кистями и тушечницами смешные, очиненные остро перья (обстриженные так, что один стержень оставался), чернильные синие ручки и карандаши. Его открывали редко, сквозь стекла смотрели все, как в музее, на стилосы, на грифели и резинки, на стопки бумаги, разлинованной или гладкой. И библиотечной поговоркой, заклятием, оберегом встречали Хинамори каждое утро – «если вы не придете однажды, значит, рухнуло небо».  
Ей пришлось ждать долго, дольше, чем обычно. Чаще поскрипывали ступеньки, кто-то входил в зал и останавливался рядом с Хинамори, подавая свои бланки свободным библиотечным барышням. А она стояла спокойно, и чужие разговоры вполголоса струились мимо, не задевая ее. Слишком велико было ощущение счастья от знакомого гула, от скользящего тихого шага библиотекарш между стеллажей, от солнечных полос в темном воздухе. Уже облетали листья.  
\- Простите, что так долго. Почему-то ее переставили на другую полку, еле нашла, - проговорила библиотекарша, толкая карточку к Хинамори. - Распишитесь.  
\- И часто у вас такое бывает?  
\- Ну, вы же сами знаете, у нас фонды разобраны не до конца. То что-то пропадет, то найдется... да и каталоги не выверены как следует, приходится уточнять. Кстати, не хотите опять помочь нам? У вас это хорошо получается.  
\- Если буду свободна.  
\- Ну, разумеется.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста. Мы будем вам очень рады.  
Улыбаясь неслышно, обнимая бережно книгу, Хинамори шла по читальному залу. Как хорошо, думала она. Будто окунаешься! Тонкая пленка подрагивала под ее рукою, готовясь вот-вот прорваться - сейчас, как только она сядет и отвернет страницу. Она медлила, как медлят на берегу. В длящийся час, в два получаса текст смыкался над нею, проходил хлябями или водою. Как багряные эти клены, как протянутая над рекою свирельная ниточка, как стершиеся почти из памяти голоса за холмами, он с ней оставался, постепенно становился ею. Высокая скамейка горбилась и блестела гладко. И маленькая Хинамори не доставала ногами до пола.  
\- Хинамори-тян, доброе утро, - прошептали у нее за спиной.  
Даже Ичимару не смел говорить громко в библиотеке. Она обернулась с сожалением, не поднимая глаз - пусть думает, что она его боится. Все-таки еще было слишком рано, только в дальнем углу сидели девушки в красных хакама, верно, с последнего курса. Наискось, как снег, летели пылинки. Она видела серый, а не форменный черный, рукав кимоно, тонкие пальцы на кромке страницы, и без обложки узнала «Повесть о тростнике и ласточке». Как причудливы были вкусы в чтении, могла ли она подумать прежде, что кто-то еще откроет эту трепаную, странную книгу о влюбленной ласточке, умирающей от холода на пути из Египта (и где же этот Египет?). Она сама нашла ее случайно, на дальней полке, и номер перепутан был сто лет назад.  
\- Доброе утро, Ичимару-тайчо.  
\- Что ж ты читаешь? Опять о любви?  
\- «Записки о капле воды», - сдержанно ответила Хинамори, насмешек ожидая. Но не было ни смешка, Ичимару кивнул.  
\- А, знаю. Хороший выбор, Хинамори-тян, жаль только, кончится все очень плохо.  
\- В вашей книге тоже, - не сумела смолчать она.  
\- Тоже знаю. Видишь ли, я ведь уже читал эту «Повесть».  
\- Читали?  
\- Давно, лет этак сто с лишним назад... но, думаю, с тех пор в ней ничего не изменилось. Забавно... ты никогда не думала о том, как книги попадают в Сейретей? Нет, пишут их здесь, вернее, записывают, а вот как они приходят сюда до того, как их запишут? Знаешь об этом?  
\- Нет, Ичимару-тайчо.  
\- Они уже созданы в мире живых. Но те, кто умирают и попадают сюда, иногда записывают их, как помнят... кто лучше, кто хуже. В конце концов самые лучшие записи передают в Сейретей... пишут-то в основном в Руконгае. Мы не слишком-то оригинальны, сама видишь. У нас больше книг о том, что было там, а не о нашем мире. Любопытно... как назывались по-настоящему твои «Записки»... или эта «Повесть»? А? Как ты думаешь?  
Лжет ли он, думала Хинамори, и зачем он рассказывает об этом? Что за дело, где были написаны книги, что скверного в том, что они заново были созданы, нет, воскрешены? Но она знала, что - скверного. Значит, существовали начальные формы, подлинники, первоисточники, а вся библиотека переполнена была слепками и искаженными копиями. Список сменял список, множились заблуждения и ошибки. Если он сказал правду, то где же были истинные тексты? И как она могла теперь читать, поминутно ожидая обмана, выискивая погрешности, угадывая - где было передано верно, а где забывчивость настигла переписчика... Оказывается, и слова, вместе с выдохшимся вином и с увядшими акациевыми ветвями, едва преодолевали смерть.  
\- Не расстраивайся, Хинамори-тян. Все-таки, лучше читать хотя бы такие книги, чем вовсе никаких, верно?  
\- Да... вы правы.  
\- Знаешь, - доверительно сказал он, чувствуя, видно, что она готова отвернуться, - эта библиотека не так уж богата.  
\- Я знаю, Ичимару-тайчо. Когда-то здесь был пожар, и много книг сгорело.  
\- Сгорело ли? Хинамори-тян, да много ль можно определить по пеплу, а?  
\- Я не знаю, Ичимару-тайчо.  
Ей опять неуютно и страшно было с ним, и на первой странице вставала каменная башня, ветер нес прочь белый и жирный песок. Кто-то томился и ждал освобождения, а она слушала, как тягуче шепчет Ичимару, едва скрывая улыбку. Следил ли он за нею, чтобы подстеречь теперь и набормотать смятенное и заверченное, опутывающее легче самого сильного заклинания? Но всегда другие, а не она, каменели от его слов. Ей-то повезло, ее одну, напуганную давным-давно, утешал Айзен: «Не бойся его, просто не бойся. Он дурно шутит, но поверь мне, это только шутки».  
\- В Сейретее есть библиотека гораздо лучше этой, - произнес он и рукою закрыл убористые строки, будто испугался, наконец, что Хинамори увидит их. - Знаешь, какая?  
\- В благородном доме Кучики.  
Как было не знать? Кто вздыхал об этой библиотеке, кто доказывал, что ее и вовсе нет, только маленькое собрание редкостей, раздутое молвой. А Хинамори пока и так хватало книг, и еще хватало недостижимого, чтобы мечтать о нем по ночам. Сквозь помутневшие окна светило солнце, и затхлый воздух пах жарко старою желтою бумагой. Ичимару улыбался.  
\- Быть может, если покопаться в ней, можно отыскать много всего интересного, а?  
\- Вы хотите сказать... сгоревшие книги?  
\- Я этого не говорил, Хинамори-тян. Я этого не говорил. Но знаешь...  
Она сидела уже вполоборота, одним глазом выхватывая в тексте луну и круженье воронов. По морю плыли ладьи или лебеди, их непременно ждало горе. Голос Ичимару был едва слышен, оттого ли, что она его и вовсе не желала слушать? Лучи падали на исцарапанный старый стол, и Ичимару все дальше отодвигал руку. Неужели и такое слабое солнце могло сжечь его кожу? Она была все же недостаточно бела. А голубые жилы проступали крупно, как в увеличительном стекле, и короткие ногти были мирно округлены. Ничего хищного, ничего жуткого не было в этих руках. Если б Хинамори случайно - в раздвинутых створках, в распахнутых ставнях - увидела их, то, конечно, никогда б не догадалась, что встретила Ичимару. Ему бы больше пошли когти.  
\- Но знаешь, когда я попаду в его библиотеку, я непременно расскажу тебе, что я там увидел. Тебе же будет интересно...  
\- Благодарю вас, Ичимару-тайчо.  
\- Пока не за что, Хинамори-тян.  
Больше нечего было отвечать и спрашивать, и Ичимару замолчал. Свет досаждал ему, или, может быть, Хинамори, не послушавшая его. Наверное, шутка не удалась. Он взял книгу и пересел в тень, ни слова не говоря, забыв о ней, едва разговор был окончен. Ужаленные не занимали Ичимару, ему довольно было игр, и все равно, что станет с ними после. Улыбнувшись, он проходил мимо. Шутил ли он, или все-таки... говорил правду? Ей мнилось, что и голос его был серьезен. Раскрытая книга лежала перед ней. Она попробовала читать, но мысли текли прочь, и слова сливались неразборчиво в мушиное месиво, в крошево, в дребедень. Лишь одно запомнилось, завязло навсегда - как пил кто-то душистый настой на закате в сосновом лесу, и тучи падали на сосны сонно и тяжело. Беспокойство шевелилось в груди, толклось колюче. Будто в болезни, захолодели вдруг руки и ноги. Хинамори встала с трудом, взгляда его не ощутив. В голове билось бессмысленно: туман, смола, сухие иглы, переписанные свитки и книги.  
\- Как, вы уже уходите? - удивилась библиотекарша. - Вам не понравилась книга?  
Другого объяснения она, бедняжка, и не нашла. В первый раз на ее памяти эта девочка уходила, и часа не высидев, нетерпеливо, норовисто постукивая маленькими ногами. Как лошадка, подумалось библиотекарше вдруг, и она больно прикусила язык, так страшно и заманчиво было сравнение. Ее бы провести по аллее... Длинные ресницы хлопнули сердито, игрушечными они казались, неживыми. И Хинамори едва разжала губы, проговорив холодно (она сама не ждала, что так холодна будет):  
\- К сожалению, я должна уйти. Меня срочно вызвали. Всего доброго.  
\- Всего доброго, - хором отозвались библиотечные барышни.  
И бормотнули ей вслед, рукавами закрываясь:  
\- Вот странно, как она узнала, что ее вызвали? Я не заметила ни одной бабочки, а ты?  
\- Может быть, она мысли читает?  
\- Или у нее мигрень началась.  
Тающее, теплое небо звенело по-весеннему - чистым, голубым, тонким звоном. Под легонькими облаками шаг сам становился короче, стихала спешка. Хинамори медленнее пошла, успокаивая мысли. Пока сердце билось мерно, легче было обдумать все, отыскать, что взволновало ее так сильно. Давний пожар в библиотеке связывался причудливо с воссозданными без книг книгами, и приплетен еще был нелепо Кучики-тайчо - уж без него-то можно было обойтись, не он ведь (и не семья его) подносил огонь к бумаге, бумагу бросал в огонь. Неведомый кто-то восстанавливал справедливость, в небытие возвращая калечные книги, увечные книги, окаянные книги. Молчите, заклинал он их, молчите, проклятые, я вас не писал никогда. Могло ли быть, что истинные авторы расправились так с перевранными, передранными огрызками собственных книг? Ведь и те не смогли спасти своих создателей от смерти. Им суждено было протанцевать в назначенный час. А если все построения были ложью, и буква в букву переносились тексты из мира живых в этот мир, то что - тогда? Где, в каком начале было слово, взрезанное несмываемо и вечно? И над каким морем обрывалась бумажная память?  
\- Дело не в этом, Хинамори-кун. Видишь ли, то, что сказал тебе Ичимару-тайчо, не совсем неправда.  
Айзен и не удивился, когда она пришла к нему. Молчаливый, до конца не высказанный договор существовал между ними: в любое время Хинамори могла постучать в его дверь, в любое время он утешал ее. Стыдно было бы тому, кто плохо думал об этом. Он принимал ее, не таясь, голоса не понижая - что скрываться, пусть слушают, если хотят. Расчетливая невинность и не тревожила Хинамори. Но редко-редко, в сумерках, она пробиралась к нему, плотнее запахивая кимоно на груди, и половицы скрипели под босыми ногами тихо и дурно, не так, как днем. От смутного стыда горели щеки.  
А в то утро на затылке у него топорщились встрепанные со сна волосы. Едва собранная постель была еще тепла, а первая чашка чаю - выпита до половины. Рисовые крошки, знакомые остатки завтрака, рассыпались на столике. И не поворачивая головы, по шагам догадавшись, что это она, Айзен произнес приветливо:  
\- Хинамори-кун, как хорошо, что ты пришла. Проходи сюда, расскажи, что случилось.  
Волнение улеглось. Послушно и мягко она села подле него, на коленях сомкнув ладони. Теперь можно было пересказать все до конца, смятению не было хода дальше порога. И Айзен слушал ее задумчиво, ни возгласом, ни вздохом не прерывая, наверно, постигая то, чего не могла постичь она. Он всегда знал, как надо, и Хинамори порою со страхом замечала, что слишком сильно полагается на него. Не зависимость пугала ее, но собственная слабость. Даже Айзен едва ли мог вечно принимать на себя все удары. И она клялась снова и снова, что сегодня будет последний раз. Лучше умереть было, чем стать обузою для него.  
\- Верно, когда-то так и было, кое-какие старые книги, очень старые, переписывали по памяти. Не всегда связь с миром живых была налажена так хорошо, как сейчас, - заговорил он, когда Хинамори умолкла. - С тех пор, конечно, тексты выверяли по оригиналам из мира живых, но...  
\- Но вы хотите сказать, некоторые оригиналы пропали?  
\- Именно так, Хинамори-кун, ты совершенно права. Кое-что сохранившееся у нас там было потеряно бесследно. Книги хрупки, их легко уничтожить... Здесь, в Сейретее, пытались бороться с этим, но... не всегда мы были удачливее живых. Понимаешь, что это означает?  
\- Да... значит, мы не можем проверить, верно ли записаны книги, которых больше нет.  
\- Как страшно звучит это, ты не находишь? Которых больше нет...  
\- Айзен-тайчо, скажите, ведь и Сейретейская библиотека когда-то была богаче, правда?..  
\- Да, Хинамори-кун. Но в том пожаре сгорело почти все правое крыло. К сожалению, множество книг было утрачено навсегда. Их не сумели спасти, что ж, в мире живых это случалось еще чаще, чем у нас. Так что теперь самой богатой библиотекой Сейретея по праву считается та, что принадлежит дому Кучики.  
\- Туда никого не пускают, верно?  
\- Боюсь, что никого. Ты бы хотела попасть в нее?  
\- Нет, - ответила Хинамори.  
\- А... я понимаю. Неужели Ичимару-тайчо намекнул, что можно проникнуть туда? Это так похоже на него.  
\- Айзен-тайчо, я...  
\- Не надо, Хинамори-кун, я знаю. Подожди минутку, пожалуйста.  
Хинамори замолчала, и пристыженно, и утешенно. Пускай никто и не винил ее, но глупо было верить Ичимару, и передавать его россказни - еще глупее. В этих губах и невинное слово становилось скверным. Со сладкою виноградною гнилью сравнивали его голос. А Айзен снял очки и замер близоруко, растерянно, будто не знал, что делать с этими странными стеклами. И как их протирать, сверху вниз вести тряпочкой, или справа налево, или, может быть, наоборот - очками вести по неподвижной ткани? Она одна видела его вот таким смешным и несчастным, никто больше. И оттого, что доверие его было так велико, оттого, что он щурился и к носу подносил то очки, то тряпочку, не стесняясь ее, Хинамори счастливее всего была именно в эти минуты.  
\- Ну вот так, - произнес он, справившись, наконец, с очками, - мне кажется, Ичимару-тайчо просто выдумывал, чтобы подразнить тебя. Я бы тоже хотел попасть в библиотеку Кучики-тайчо, но и мне туда вход закрыт, ничего не поделаешь. А ему... видишь ли, я не хочу говорить о нем плохо, но с Кучики-тайчо его связывают лишь рабочие отношения, не более того. Вот если б Ичимару-тайчо был близок к нему лично...  
\- Я вовсе и не поверила ему, Айзен-тайчо.  
\- Вот и правильно. Ты у меня умница, Хинамори-кун.  
И Хинамори вспыхнула от незаслуженной, будто в насмешку отпущенной ласки. Даже шея покраснела, и уши, и пальцы, она едва пробормотала что-то и встала, назад отступая, оскальзываясь на циновке. Неуклюжая, неловкая, невоспитанная, хуже сто раз помянутого Ичимару-тайчо, как смела она врываться с утра пораньше с никчемными своими вопросами... Значит, верно ворчали старики, что дети и в лучших районах Руконгая получали дурное воспитание. Но снова Айзен спас ее, зевнув отчаянно, словно школьник на уроке, и рассмеялся не над нею - над собой.  
\- Кажется, я еще не проснулся. Постой, куда же ты, Хинамори-кун? Не уходи, мы с тобой выпьем чаю.  
Мир шатнулся, но устоял, книги никуда не делись с его полок. Маленькое историческое откровение удивляло, потрясало, смущало, а сознания не переворачивало. Библиотека Кучики-тайчо представлялась теперь Хинамори (если было время думать о таких вещах) лазурным садом за толстой стеною, прибежищем для единорогов и лисиц. Книги-то могли жить везде. И несколько дней пропустив - два или три, не больше, пока ничего не забылось - Айзен взглянул на нее из-за стопки бумаг и проговорил, улыбаясь бегло:  
\- Хинамори-кун, если ты сейчас же не пойдешь отдыхать, все решат, что я тебя специально уморил. И что я буду без тебя делать?  
«А что я буду делать без вас?» - хотела, да не посмела ответить Хинамори. Верно, он заметил, что она больше смотрела в окно, чем в ведомости. С рутинною, бумажною работой Хинамори управлялась прохладно и быстро, и ни единой помарочки не было на аккуратных гладких листах. «Что за почерк, Хинамори-кун!» - вполголоса восхищался Айзен, не слишком всерьез, это еще одна вольность была между ними. А знаки из-под ее кисти выходили округлыми, выдавая девичью руку, и Хинамори смущалась даже шутливыми похвалами. Ведь сразу видно было, кто писал, разве это хорошо? Ну конечно, хорошо, отзывался Айзен, мне приятно узнавать, что это писала ты, Хинамори-кун.  
\- Ступай, ступай, прогуляйся. Ты ведь уже закончила, верно?  
\- Да, но...  
\- Умница, - оборвал он, и Хинамори замолчала растерянно. - Закрой рот, ты похожа на рыбку.  
Из кабинета она выскочила, смеясь, и смех ее провожал. Айзен и дразнил необидно, куда ему было до Ичимару... Никто не мог быть счастливее нее. «Как прекрасно, - думала Хинамори, - как прекрасно, что я умерла там, в мире живых». Ее шаг был юн и легок, невесомо тело, и ветер бил в лицо. Как мало было отпущено времени тем, кто жил там, пятьдесят, шестьдесят, семьдесят лет они могли проводить рядом с любимыми, а потом расставались навсегда. Единицы встречались в Руконгае, все равно, невозможно было вновь увидеть всех, кого любил. «Как прекрасно быть мертвой в том мире...» - повторяла она настойчиво. Но ненужно и неизбежно разматывалась дальше нить, и в блаженной, насильственной слепоте всплывало одно: все будет кончено, когда смерть придет за нею сюда, все будет кончено.  
А в десятом отряде скучала на солнце рыжая Рангику, в косой светлый круг, как в таз с водой, опустив узкие ступни. Белая ткань охватывала туго высокие взъемы, прелестные выгибы. Ее ноги были удивительно малы, едва ли больше ног Хинамори. Шутки ради они однажды менялись сандалиями, подошву прикладывали к подошве, меряя - у кого же длиннее стопа? И разница оказывалась едва ли в ноготь. Сладко и смутно стучало, словно оборванный сон, полувидение-полувоспоминание: как она надевала Рангику свою сандалию, на коленях стоя, обнимая ладонью тонкую щиколотку с выступающей костью. Видно, это летом было, сиреневое небо висело тогда высоко над их головами. На кончиках пальцев оставалось - никакими водами не смываемое - покалывающее ощущение, осязание сбритых и отрастающих волосков. И жужжали пчелы.  
Разом сбивая дыхание и голос, будто падая на бегу, Хинамори шепнула:  
\- Здравствуйте, - и замерла перед встрепенувшейся Рангику.  
Казалось, она не рассчитала, нечаянно заскочила так далеко за порог. Ослабевшая голубая лента развязалась на ходу, выбившиеся пряди упали низко на плечи. И под дремлющим, тоже голубым взглядом Хинамори приподняла волосы, без зеркала стягивая их гладко. От прикосновения к затылку пугающим холодом продрало тело: он соскользнул от ключиц до бедер, не на секунду даже, а на полсекунды скручивая жилы. Волною вслед прошла дрожь. Внезапный озноб гадок был, далек от болезней, ночное, раздраженное, сладкое мелькнуло с ним и погасло. В покачнувшейся комнате неподвижно сидела Рангику. Сердце стучало покойно и тихо, нужно было ладонь приложить, чтоб расслышать его.  
\- О, - сказала она, подбородком уперевшись в скрещенные руки, - вот ты-то мне и нужна.  
Кого еще она ловила сегодня этой улыбкой? Счастливцы, они прежде залепили воском уши, чтоб не поддаться ее уговорам. Ведь только глухих она не могла обольстить. «А ты слишком добрая, - укоряла она Хинамори. - Ты для меня все готова сделать, разве так можно?». Не только для вас, про себя возражала Хинамори, снова оказываясь ненужною. И втайне мучалась своей черствостью, необъяснимой сухостью души, потому что неодолимо, независимо от всех привязанностей и любовей, от Айзена, Хицугаи, Исэ, Рангику, жило в ней отвращение к «всему», и не могла она сделать «все» для кого-то.  
\- Я?..  
\- Именно, именно ты.  
\- Но я только искала Хицугаю-тайчо...  
\- Ну и зря, все равно не найдешь. То есть, я-то знаю, где он...  
\- Где же?  
\- В Академии. Сначала инспекция классов, потом встреча с лучшими учениками, потом обед с профессорами... до завтра его не жди. Но как удачно, что ты пришла, ах, как удачно.  
\- А что? - насторожилась Хинамори, отчего-то сразу ожидая плохого. Хоть Рангику и была последней (нет, предпоследней), кто мог затаить угрозу. Она, как Айзен, насмешничала добродушно, изогнув белую, розовеющую шею. И глупое желание охватывало Хинамори всякий раз при встрече с нею: хотелось руку поднять и согнать, как жучка, черную родинку у ее губ. Нет, никогда, даже в первый раз увидав, Хинамори не принимала пятнышко это за что-то живое, слишком аккуратно, слишком красиво оно было. Маленькая точка, капнувшая краска напоминали о нем, крошка черного пепла. Но оно манило, как манит ранка, и пальцы сами тянулись прикоснуться к мягкому, выпуклому, прелестному изъяну.  
\- Тайчо решил, что я сижу без дела, и велел разобрать архивы. Не знаю, как у вас в отряде, а у нас туда лет двести никто не заглядывал... ну, не двести, так лет семьдесят точно.  
\- И? - спросила Хинамори, немея от удовольствия.  
\- Я подумала, может быть, ты мне поможешь? Правда, пойдем со мною, ты же любишь все эти книжки-бумажки.  
\- А можно?  
\- А почему же нельзя? Ты ведь свободна, кажется...  
\- Да, - сказала Хинамори, - до вечера я совершенно свободна.  
\- Ты меня просто спасаешь.  
Она ленива была, как кошка, чересчур ленива, чтобы Хинамори верила ей. Но дрема одолевала в несколько секунд, от жаркой ли комнаты, от расслабленных ли движений Рангику. Согретое марево колыхалось медленно, одеялом обнимало, убаюкивая, утомляя, и колени слабели. Хинамори хотелось сесть и тоже опустить голову на руки, глаза закрыть. Вздох не скрыл зевка. В тягучем меду и в расплавленной смоле светлее золотились волосы, и черная мушка кружила над ними, не смея прильнуть к своей сласти. Зной гудел, сгущаясь. И она увидела вдруг вихрь белого песка, диких птиц высоко в небе и рухнувшую башню.  
\- Ты спишь? - громко проговорила Рангику.  
\- Нет, просто... тут так душно. Так мы идем, Рангику-сан?  
\- Идем, сейчас.  
Между ними видимой дружбы не было. Рангику никого не выделяла, со всеми держась любовно и ровно, и Хинамори довольствовалась этой учтивостью, большего не желая. Улыбки украдкой, молчаливого узнавания хватало им. И еще жила тайная игра, от других скрытая, детский неизменяемый ритуал, соединение нежности и скуки. «Тоска, а?» - без слов спрашивала Рангику, делая страдальческую гримаску. И тогда Хинамори сочувственно закатывала глаза.  
\- Тоска, а? - и она быстро раздвинула пальцы, вывела на стене разлапую кроличью тень.  
Всполошенно качнулись туда-сюда темные уши, и Хинамори отозвалась привычно, ближе к ее руке подводя ладонь. На холодной краске проступил силуэт пса - тоненького, поджарого, дрожащего. Несчастный, он сам трепетал перед каждою тенью, перед крохотными солнечными зайчиками. Над его головою шевелились длинные плоские листья. Тихо простучали пальцы по стеклу, изображая осенний дождь. И кролик вздрогнул, перепугавшись еще сильнее, в лебедя обратился. К бокам прижимая крылья, сламывая длинное горло, он раскачивался взад-вперед, клювом щелкал неслышно. И, право, если б ему дан был голос, он бранился бы по-гусиному.  
Спряталось солнце.  
\- Твоя лучше, - галантно сказала Рангику.  
\- Нет, ваша.  
\- Пойдем?  
\- Да, Рангику-сан.  
Две дальние комнаты отданы были под архив. В замочной скважине со стоном повернулся ключ, дверь подалась еле-еле. По стенам стояли шкафы, распухшие от документов, горою громоздились коробки и картонки. Крохотные следы тонко пересекали пол, скрещиваясь и разбегаясь, сплетая грациозную сетку, увеличенное отражение паутин по углам. Но Хинамори чудилось по пути - верно, со слов Рангику - что там будет грязнее. Семьдесят лет почти не открывали шкафы, но раз в месяц дежурные офицеры приходили с тряпками и метлами, стирая пыль и сор. И сносили на руках отжившие свой век описи и акты, сшитые так аккуратно и ровно. В отмытые окна снова бил свет.  
\- Крыс там, кажется, нет, - заметила Рангику. - А вот мышей пару раз видели. Что ж делать, мышкам тоже кушать хочется...  
Работали молча. Ей все попадались старые отчеты, и еще приходилось сдерживаться, чтоб не читать, а раскладывать - каждый год в свою папку. Белые, желтые, серые бумаги, погрубее, потоньше, шелестели в пропыленных руках. Хинамори и рада была не смотреть, а оно само лезло в глаза, то страшное, то смешное. В двести пятидесятый год от создания Готея 13 вскрылось черное озеро, и пятнадцать человек из десятого отряда (имена, звания) умерли от горя. Некогда было узнавать, почему от горя. В год триста семьдесят пятый от создания Готея 13 в Сейретей из-за руконгайских стен налетела саранча, посидела, сожрала все кисточки для письма и улетела. На полях насмешливая рука нарисовала коряво голенастое насекомое с кисточкой во рту. В год четыреста восемьдесят восьмой цвели опьяняющие красные цветы, и третий офицер Асахино сошел с ума...  
\- Эй, - позвала Рангику, и лишь тогда Хинамори ощутила ее взгляд.  
Видно, она смотрела уже долго, притихнув, уронив на колени старые календари. Недвижная, неулыбчивая, она была пленительна, вечно пропитана золотым светом. Грязь не приставала к сильным и узким пальцам. Как жила она с этой красотой, слишком совершенной, чтобы приникнуть к ней и влюбиться? С неба ли сошла она, ступая легко босыми прелестными ногами? И Хинамори думала вновь - как же можно понять и примириться с тем, что отраженное, повторенное в плоти тело Рангику давным-давно истлело там, в мире живых? Собственная смерть - та, первая - не казалась такой странной и недопустимой. Но чувства мешались капризно, путались, стоило Хинамори приблизиться к ней. От внушенного, выдуманного любования сжималось сердце.  
Может быть, лишь в благородных домах осталась эта влюбленность, осела на циновки, как песок. Влечение ткалось из аромата рукавов, переливчатого края одежд, шепота за ширмами. В полированном зеркале мелькало чье-то отражение, волосы рассыпались по плечам. Черные волосы, черные, а не рыжие. Листочки лиловых записочек привязывали к глициниям, к ирисам, к сливовым веткам, прочитывали, прятали в шкатулки. И пальцы были так тонки.  
Она не зависть чувствовала, а тонкое, болезненное восхищение, и отворачивалась, в пол смотрела, чтоб взором себя не выдать. Легче б ей было, если б она любила одинаково? Но с Айзеном было тепло и покойно, сладко даже молчать. Все страхи покидали Хинамори, когда он сидел рядом с нею, не словами утешая, а одной улыбкой. Размеренно скользила кисть по бумаге, он переворачивал страницы. Вечером перед сном она думала - завтра то же, книги, клетчатая юката на плечах, весенняя прозелень чая. И засыпала крепко, у груди сжав руки от счастья.  
\- Эй, - повторила Рангику, вмиг смутив ее улыбкой. - Ну-ка, подними голову.  
\- Что, Рангику-сан?  
\- Когда ты глядишь вот так, ты похожа на ласточку.  
\- Вовсе... вовсе нет.  
\- На маленькую, маленькую, маленькую ласточку.  
\- Вы просто смеетесь, Рангику-сан.  
\- Ни капельки не смеюсь.  
Она не хуже Айзена умела гнать тревоги. Развитые рыжие пряди дрожали от смеха. И следа не осталось от белого, мраморного очарования, наигранной неприступности. Минутное величие распадалось в прах. Среди древней бумажной шелухи, среди груд докладных записок Хинамори задыхалась в освобождающем, блаженном хохоте, до хрипоты, до боли в горле. С кем еще, как ни с Рангику, легко было смеяться над шуршанием мыши, над лунным затмением, над инструкцией номер двести восемьдесят «О введении единомыслия в Готее 13». «Совет сорока шести нередко таит свои цели из-за высших государственных соображений, недоступных пониманию большинства... Где офицеру уразуметь эти причины, поводы, разные виды и усмотрения? Никогда ему не понять их, ежели сам Совет не даст ему на этот счет... благодетельных... указаний...» - дочитать не удавалось, голос обрывался в сладострастный, изнеможенный взвизг. Так смешно было, все было так смешно. Протоколы, программы, прописи хлопали, как веера, горьмя горел запад. Пока не наступило пресыщение, пока во рту еще таяла смешинка - белою градиной... Облеченная в красное солнце Рангику толкнула коробку и сорвала с нее крышку. «А теперь лезем туда», - велела она, и Хинамори, не чувствуя ничего, просунула руку наугад и под нежными, как лепестки, реестрами нащупала книгу.  
И, разворачиваясь бессвязно и неостановимо, вспыхнуло в памяти: «Как я рад, что ты наконец-то улетаешь, маленькая ласточка, ты слишком надолго здесь задержалась. Поцелуй меня лучше в губы, я ведь люблю тебя».  
Она пахла гарью. Как странно. Разве в десятом отряде когда-нибудь бывали пожары? Огонь стороною обходил казармы, брезгуя глотать скучные уставы и табуретки. По пальцам пересчитывали историки случайные возгорания за всю историю Готея. Ах, вряд ли книгу жгли прямо здесь, за притворенными дверями. Покоробившаяся обложка запорошена была серою, жирною пылью, и Хинамори запачкала губы, сдувая этот налет. На последней странице стояло пятиугольное клеймо, похожее на звезду, нет, на камелию.  
\- Рангику-сан, смотрите, похоже, она из Сейретейской библиотеки. Только странная какая-то, и клеймо чудное...  
\- Я всегда знала, что наш народ обожает таскать книжки. Кто-нибудь стянул и спрятал, только и всего.  
\- Странная она, - повторила Хинамори.  
Находка лежала в ладонях так уютно и ловко. Переплет был цел, мыши его прогрызть не успели. Только названия было не разобрать, и Хинамори склонилась ниже, пытаясь прочесть хоть один иероглиф. Может быть, «снег»... Побледневшие чернила таяли в темноте, быстро спускался вечер. Рангику коснулась ее тепло и бегло, едва ли заметив сама стукнувший в пальцы пульс.  
\- Поздно, по домам пора. Завтра закончим. А может, у тайчо вообще эта блажь пройдет...  
\- Рангику-сан, как вы думаете, можно мне... можно мне взять на время эту книгу? Я хочу показать ее Айзену-тайчо.  
\- Айзену-тайчо, да зачем? Но бери, бери, конечно. Хоть насовсем.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Мне-то за что? - сонно спросила она и потянулась, гибкая, мягкая, заломив за голову белые руки. - Тайчо тебе эту древность сразу подарит, если только попросишь. Глотнешь со мной? В горле пересохло.  
Хинамори отговорилась делами, глазом не моргнув. Когда надо было, она лгала, не задумываясь, а ложь неизменно выходила крошечной и невинной, все блага и выгоды к одному сведя - задержаться рядом с Айзеном подольше. До настоящего вранья ей еще было расти и расти. И те, кто были искуснее во лжи, считали, что бедняжка Хинамори и цыпленка не смогла бы обмануть и насадить на вертел. Несчастною искреннею девочкой обзывали ее за глаза. Рангику закивала в ответ - беги, мол, беги, - и не удержалась, добавила хитренько:  
\- А завтра придешь? Приходи, еще книг раскопаем, может быть, тут под полом библиотека зарыта... Приходи, я одна не справлюсь.  
\- Обязательно приду, - горячо сказала Хинамори. Ей и одна находка кружила голову.  
Из памяти выпал бег - от десятого отряда к пятому, опрометью, зажав книгу, как бог знает какое сокровище. А старшим офицерам неприлично, не к лицу было так рысить, ну что подумают рядовые? Впрочем, она могла бы тоже заявить о срочных делах, о чудовищно важных заданиях, но только никто не останавливал ее и не окликал на бегу. Если уж Хинамори-фукутайчо мчится, голову сломя, значит, так и должно быть. Ветер лихо свистел в ушах. На миг поглупев от радости, она прыгнула на порог и затараторила возбужденно, что нашла такую книгу, ужасно странную книгу, удивительную книгу, Айзен-тайчо!  
\- Какую книгу, Хинамори-кун? - улыбаясь, спросил он.  
И бережно взял книгу из ее рук, пальцами прикоснулся к шероховатой обложке, будто впитывая все, что таилось под нею. Движения были мягки и почтительны, он видел в книгах - драгоценность, и ее научил видеть так же. «Я даже самую дрянную и вздорную книжку не могу ни сжечь, ни выкинуть», - застенчиво признавался он. В его комнатах несколько полок были плотно забиты гладкими, глупыми томами, к которым никто не притрагивался уже много-много лет.  
\- Как интересно...  
\- Айзен-тайчо?  
\- Очень интересно, Хинамори-кун. Видишь ли, переплет совсем новый, ему не больше ста лет. А вот клеймо... клеймо старое. И насколько мне известно...  
\- Вы думаете, что...  
\- Насколько мне известно, таким клеймом могли отмечать книги в Сейретейской библиотеке до пожара. Взгляни сюда, видишь, тут вписаны цифры... похоже, их пытались соскрести. Это мог быть номер, шифр книги. Очень интересно, Хинамори-кун.  
\- Но вы же сами говорите, что переплет совсем новый. Может быть, клеймо просто подделали?  
\- Ты такая недоверчивая, - он засмеялся, и смех его был теплым, необидным. - Но взгляни сюда, эти страницы гораздо старше своей обложки. Я думаю, книгу просто переплели заново.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, я не берусь утверждать, но, может быть, для того, чтобы она не так бросалась в глаза.  
\- Как странно...  
\- Очень странно, Хинамори-кун, и в то же время - ничего странного. Я думаю, некоторые книги удалось спасти из пожара, не может быть, чтобы сгорели все. Но редкости липнут к рукам.  
\- Но тогда ее надо вернуть в библиотеку.  
\- Я думаю, мы так и сделаем. Но до того... понимаешь, нужно разобраться, не фальшивка ли это. Все-таки, ты права, клеймо легко подделать. Кажется, они еще менялись... точно, первые книги в собрании Сейретея помечены были треугольником, потом на него наложили еще один треугольник - получилась шестиконечная звезда...  
\- Да, я видела в библиотеке такие свитки, им около тысячи лет. Удивительно, эти клейма совсем не выцвели, все такие же яркие и желтые...  
\- Существовали особые знаки для запрещенных книг, для опасных книг, для подделанных книг. Камелия, камелия... нет, я не скажу сейчас точно, что за книги отмечали ею.  
\- Айзен-тайчо, - спросила Хинамори, поддаваясь соблазну - слишком хороши были совпадения, чтобы отвергнуть их молча, - но могло ли быть, что такое клеймо ставили на книги, хранившиеся только в правом крыле?  
\- Это было бы довольно странно, - задумчиво ответил он. - Впрочем, тогда в библиотеке были другие порядки, и книги могли помечать по-разному в угоду каким-нибудь традициям. Вот что, Хинамори-кун, я постараюсь разузнать поподробнее, точно ли эта книга принадлежит к собранию Сейретейской библиотеки. Возможно, сохранились списки, а в них упоминается ее название... В любом случае, не волнуйся, я сам поговорю с Хицугаей-тайчо. Разумеется, формально книга является его собственностью, вернее, его отряда, но, я думаю, мы сумеем договориться. Он не откажется оставить книгу на время у нас... пока мы не выясним, как поступить с нею.  
\- Конечно, Айзен-тайчо.  
\- Ты умница, Хинамори-кун.  
Айзен ладонью провел по ее голове, приглаживая взлохмаченные волосы. Улыбка необычна была, к всегдашнему, привычному теплу прибавилось восхищение. Он был доволен ею. А в глазах блестел огонек - жадное, ребяческое любопытство, разожженное странною книгой, внезапно сделавшее его - моложе Хинамори.  
Прошло еще два дня. В архивах, увы, не нашлось книжного клада, а в библиотеке - старых перечней всех собраний. Со вздохом сказали Айзену (а он - Хинамори, вздох повторив), что от фондов правого крыла ничего не осталось, даже полного регистра. Клеймо в форме камелии? Почти все книги до пожара помечали двумя треугольниками, все равно, в каком бы крыле они ни хранились. Жаль, предположение Хинамори ошибочным оказалось. Возможно, размышляла библиотекарша, особые знаки ставили на книги, пожертвованные частными дарителями. Например, родовой герб, или эмблему, или что-то еще... Но она не взялась бы утверждать наверняка. Вот если бы Айзен-тайчо согласился подождать две недели, они бы попытались просмотреть кое-какие документы - не найдется ли упоминаний?.. Правда, архивы сейчас в ужасном состоянии, в последнее время никто не интересуется делами библиотеки... Дальше шли одни жалобы, горькие и верные, но ни краешком не задевшие книги.  
\- Что ж, подождем? - сказал Айзен, разводя руками. - Книга ведь никуда не денется, верно, Хинамори-кун?  
И стали ждать. Работу пока никто не отменял, и как-то раз, ближе к вечеру (еще и недели не прошло), Хинамори спросила, приподнявшись из-за стола:  
\- А как же отчетный доклад за квартал? Я должна сегодня сдать его в первый отряд. Посмотри еще раз в той папке, Марико.  
Но полная Марико, пятый офицер, только головой мотнула, и не думая развязывать тесемки. Плеснули светлые, легкие ее волосы - пух, сгущенное солнце - и Хинамори на секунду не сдержалась, окунулась, как в молоко, в ее прелесть. Спокойна и тепла была Марико, и розовые пальцы ее находили любые бумаги, где угодно, когда угодно, если Хинамори вдруг забывала сама, куда они пропали. И после удивлялась, как, в каком мороке («где были мои глаза?») могла не заметить их? С грациозною непреклонностью говорила Марико: «Этот отчет должен быть там» или «Да ведь эти ведомости уже снесли в архив» - и ни разу не ошибалась.  
\- Хинамори-фукутайчо, я уверена, что Айзен-тайчо взял его с собой.  
\- Он давно ушел?  
\- Минут двадцать назад. Понимаете, ему ведь нужно было подписать заявку вместе с Кучики-тайчо...  
\- Я знаю, - перебила Хинамори, - на проведение совместных учений.  
\- Он, наверное, скоро вернется.  
\- А если его что-то задержит? Вот что, я сбегаю в шестой отряд. Если застану Айзена-тайчо там, то заберу у него доклад и сама отнесу к Сасакибэ-фукутайчо. А если мы разминемся, и он придет раньше, тогда отнесешь ты.  
\- Да, Хинамори-фукутайчо, - смиренно ответила Марико.  
Невольные хитрости Хинамори насквозь были видны. Ах, будь Марико злоязычной, не унималась бы болтовня - мол, эта маленькая персиковая девочка готова бегать за Айзеном с утра до ночи. Но в ней нескрыто таилось почтительное, ровное, преданное даже равнодушие к собственному командиру. Ей все равно было (и Хинамори удивлялась этому и сознавала, как глупо ее удивление), что Айзен любит горячие вафли, и умеет рисовать котов, как живых, и который год уже отказывается менять очки, потому что слишком привык к старым. Очарование на нее не действовало. Ни словом не намекая, не обсуждая и не осмысляя, Хинамори чувствовала чуть надменную инаковость, отстраненность Марико. И жалость ее - тоже молчаливую - к хрупкости ли Хинамори, к нелепой и безвылазной привязанности, ко всему неразумному, что в Хинамори жило. Покровительственный, чуть печальный взгляд казался чем-то сродни взгляду Рангику. Или, может быть, Хинамори с каких-то пор - будто ресничка попала в глаз - в каждой прелестной женщине искала сходства с Рангику, нарочно распыляя ее образ. С Айзеном было иное, он всегда оставался цельным, единственным. Пустая тоска шептала лишь о Рангику, будто Хинамори слишком мало встречалась с нею и не могла насытиться редкими свиданиями. Неутолим был этот голод, внезапно просыпавшийся, и сама Рангику - истинная, не возрожденная на миг в других - не утишала его. Под губами нежно и кругло чернела родинка, деловито или весело рассыпались слова, и вот она уже исчезала снова, взмахнув розовым шарфом, как крыльями. И Хинамори - это и с Айзеном было (значит, не все отличалось) - безнадежно и остро думала о тщетных и бесплодных своих стараниях, о том, что слишком мала, слаба, некрасива, чтобы понравиться ей - или ему.  
Но по пути, вспомнив вдруг об этом мучении, она не взволновалась. Сильнее веселила надежда – «завтра то же»: мягкий голос Айзена, уют его, теплые пальцы, принимающие от нее чай, списки, связки листьев. Сумерки падали ниже, гуще синели. Опустелый двор шестого отряда был уже по-ночному тих. Из растворенных рам ложился на землю свет: значит, в здании еще оставались люди. Высоко и стройно протянулась галерея, опираясь на тонкие сваи. Потухший фонарь горкой стоял на перилах. Оправляя степенно волосы, Хинамори прошла к приоткрытой двери и руку подняла, чтобы постучать. Заранее заготовленная, по пути придуманная фраза рвалась с губ:  
\- Прошу прощения за беспокойство, у меня срочное дело к Айзену-тайчо.  
А в комнате - нет, в узком ломте ее, влезшем в дверную щель, как в игольное ушко, - плеснули черные тени и слились воедино, спинка стула, в профиль повернутая, обратилась в фонарный столб. Осуществленное наваждение подрагивало, мутнело, дробилось, словно вода под камнем, сквозь стекло проступивший и отраженный цветок. Хинамори мигнула, рассеивая его, и увидела, как Ичимару склонился над Кучики-тайчо.  
Пальцы едва коснулись щеки, скользнули в неразличимой ласке. Одно движение выдало их слишком ясно. В романах текло еще желание, тягучее и сладкое, когда довольно было сквозь решетку дотронуться до любимой руки. И блаженно было ждать по ночам, чтобы у возлюбленной стукнуло окно. Она сама жила от взгляда до улыбки. Но здесь все иначе легло, прикосновение не манило, не обещало, а завершало все, что уже случилось. Как роспись, как печать, думала Хинамори, и странное, подобное камелии клеймо привиделось ей, как сумасшедшей. Лучше б было прикинуться, что она вошла на секунду позже и ничего не заметила. Ичимару отступил в глубь комнаты, в тень, пряча руки в рукавах. Что-то воровское было в его всегдашней безмолвной усмешке, намек ли еще и на поцелуй, сорванный украдкой, под шелест близящихся шагов. Но совпадения были не по-книжному случайны, чужая связь не тронула ее. Верно, они рассчитывали на кого-то другого.  
\- У вас ко мне какое-то дело, Хинамори-фукутайчо? - бесцветно спросил Кучики.  
\- Нет, - ответила она, - нет, простите меня. Я искала Айзена-тайчо. Он сказал, что зайдет к вам...  
\- Возможно, вы что-то перепутали. Он сюда не приходил.  
\- Простите меня.  
Он едва кивнул в ответ - все в порядке, не стоит извиняться. И ничтожная снисходительность не шла Кучики-тайчо, сразу обнажая невольную, досадную прелесть.  
Хорошея, он оставался холоден, его сияние не грело. Да разве ж можно было привязаться к такому? Хинамори хотелось сжаться перед ним, крест-накрест обхватить локти, чтобы пересилить дрожь. Напрасно, ненужно, когда он говорил, то смотрел перед собой, а вовсе не на нее. Леденела кровь. Как глупо было искать Айзена здесь, в голубой полутьме, может быть, он уже вернулся в отряд.  
\- Простите меня.  
\- До свидания, Хинамори-тян, - ответил Ичимару, назло опередив Кучики-тайчо.  
Завтра то же, думала она, согреваясь сразу под низким небом. И нечего было бояться. Скрипнул пол, кто-то прошел по галерее. «Я провожу вас», - проговорили любезно, и маленький офицер понес фонарь, через двор, к воротам. Трепещущий огонек расплывался на ветру. Черная бабочка порхнула вниз, и свет насквозь пронизал ее крылья. А Хинамори, ступив шаг с порога, из распахнутого окна услышала то, что сказано было не для нее, тихо, нет, недостаточно тихо:  
\- Я принес вам книгу, Кучики-тайчо.  
Мысль промелькнула механически – «Интересно, какую книгу?». Чем можно было увлечь Кучики-тайчо - папирусом, пергаментом, александрийским свитком? Если только он, конечно, верил в эти выдумки. Наверно, даже Ичимару был не в силах из пепла слепить листки, рукописи горели так просто и ярко. Никто никогда не вытаскивал их из огня, легче легкого было сжечь библиотеку. Легче легкого...  
\- Моя книга! - вскрикнула Хинамори.  
Ватное бессилие навалилось тяжелее жернова, и она пошатнулась под ним. Не страхом было ощущение, а самой потерей. Крик брызнул еле-еле, будто ей пережали горло, но мальчик-офицер обернулся, насторожившись, и прянула в сторону бабочка, прочь от пламени. А Хинамори с побелевшим, строгим лицом сошла на землю. Полно, решил мальчик, это не она кричала, просто показалось. Мало ли где шумели в городе, вечерами звуки разносились далеко. Но когда она поравнялась с ним, он взглянул на нее и удивился - карие глаза лиловели в мрачнеющем свете. Сливовыми цветами пахнуло от ее рукавов, словно несносно, не в свой черед наступил март.  
\- Благодарю вас, - проговорила она. - Дальше я дойду сама.  
\- Доброй ночи, Хинамори-фукутайчо.  
\- Доброй ночи.  
Едва ворота шестого отряда захлопнулись за нею, она бросилась прочь. Подошвы неловко стучали по дороге, она бежала, как маленькая девочка, спотыкаясь, захлебываясь. Скоро закололо в боку. В висках колотилось: «книга, книга, книга», будто она последней была во всем мире, и Хинамори ее теряла навеки. На бегу она еще думала - неправда, она могла ослышаться, с чего она взяла, что Ичимару говорил об этой книге, книг так много на свете... Но даже заклиная себя вот так, не в силах была остановиться. Собственный бег казался растянутым, непреодолимо, невыносимо замедленным. Она в проулки сворачивала, сокращала дорогу, натыкаясь на прохожих, и - от неожиданности, от страха - едва не заплакала, когда кто-то кинул ей вслед:  
\- Очумела, что ли? Бежит, как на пожар.  
Созвездие Большой Медведицы бледно горело над комнатами Айзена. Он за столиком сидел, чуть-чуть ссутулившись, приподняв широкие плечи. Домашняя юката - та, в коричневую и желтую клетку - спадала спокойными складками. Он пришел давно, он уже успел переодеться (где она разминулась с ним?). В пальцах зажата была старая кисть, прежняя, привычная, родная. И Хинамори в любой момент, закрыв глаза, могла увидеть отчетливо каждую выщербинку, каждую впадинку на ее черенке. Черная тушь пропитывала волос, нетронутая страница была бела.  
\- Что случилось, Хинамори-кун? Ты так запыхалась...  
А она, не зная, как скинуть свое отчаяние, до последней минуты надеясь на то, что можно добежать, успеть и спасти, спрятать эту книгу, как руку отвести от меча, - она проговорила, задыхаясь:  
\- Айзен-тайчо, где... где ваша книга?  
Наспех сброшенные сандалии лежали у порога, в грязи и в кленовом крошеве испачканы были таби. Ее слова спутали Айзена. Клякса плюхнулась на середину листа, как лягушка, и он бездумно сложил бумагу вдвое, кулаком провел, обращая лягушку в бабочку. Конечно, у него было много книг, как разберешься, что именно Хинамори имела в виду? Очки не скрывали растерянности в его глазах.  
\- Какая книга, Хинамори-кун? - спросил он мягко.  
\- Ваша книга... из сгоревшей библиотеки...  
И Хинамори осеклась, судорожно глотнула воздуху - не от бега, а оттого, что название исчезло, изгладилось, будто его и не было никогда. Она не могла вспомнить ни слова, ни полслова, ни намека. Книга была безымянной, как дым тающей, с камелиевым клеймом на желтых потеках. Но Айзен улыбнулся сконфуженно, скрадывая извинения, а она именно их боялась больше всего. И захотелось мгновенно - замять, забыть все, пока он еще не попросил прощения. Желчной тоской обдало горло. Бабочка не родилась, расплывшись в черную лужу.  
\- Хинамори-кун, прости меня, пожалуйста. Ты хотела ее прочитать? Видишь ли, ко мне сегодня зашел Ичимару-тайчо и попросил ее, всего на несколько дней, конечно. Похоже, он что-то разузнал о ней, и хотел бы проверить все точно. Не сердись.  
Как наивен он был порою, даже Ичимару веря на слово. А несколько дней равны были вечности, святому и блаженному «никогда». Еще один верный расчет - из-за заигранных книжек, хоть редких, хоть бесценных, скандалов не поднимали, повод был мелковат и для Сейретея. Ведь те, у кого ореховые глаза, не ссорились с теми, кто щелкал орехи, и ссоры не ждали те, кто зашнуровывал старыми тесемками новые башмаки. Чем же хуже были собиратели, заставлявшие полки чужими книгами? Запечатанные камелией журавли (название всплыло снова) нежно повторяли герб рода Кучики. Шутка была в духе Ичимару, не будь книги, он бы сам охотно выдумал ее. И Хинамори, не ведая, облегчила ему подготовку к веселью, оставалось только руку протянуть - и смеяться.  
\- Прости меня, я должен был тебя предупредить. Не волнуйся, Ичимару-тайчо скоро ее вернет.  
«Не вернет» - строптиво щекотнуло губы. Впервые, кажется, его утешения оказались пустыми, и она внутренне отмела, отстранила их, даже не понимая, что отстраняет. Утрата книги застилала все, разрастаясь воздушно и неимоверно. Если б то был - не Айзен, а кто-то другой, если б отчаяние продлилось еще секунду, она закричала бы злобно: «Зачем вы ее отдали ему, зачем - Ичимару?!» - и не узнала своего голоса. Но нельзя было высказать этого детского горя, ошеломить своею ревностью бедного, безвинного, взрослого Айзена. Он и так был взволнован ее молчанием, дрожью - едва ли уловимой, но не для него, близорукого и зоркого, - у сухого рта.  
О нет, не все сходило так просто, оказывается, не все сглаживали почтение, послушание, преданность. Наверно, она еще день назад могла подумать: «О, Айзен-тайчо знает лучше» - и смириться. И завтра, конечно, не нашлось бы места для возмущения в затопленной влюбленностью душе. Но сейчас не смея спорить с ним, она повторяла, губ не разжимая: «Нельзя было так, нельзя!», и внутри сламывалось что-то, примешивая злость к плачу об отнятой повести.  
\- Да, Хинамори-кун, не волнуйся, я отнес Сасакибэ-фукутайчо отчетный доклад. Все в порядке.  
\- Я и забыла о нем, - тихо сказала Хинамори. - Айзен-тайчо, если б не вы... Мне нет прощения. Я совсем забыла.  
\- Не наговаривай на себя, ты же вовсе не забыла. Мне говорили, что ты искала меня из-за него. Это я должен извиниться, что тебя запутал.  
\- Я доставила вам столько хлопот.  
\- Глупости.  
\- Я...  
\- Хинамори-кун, - попросил Айзен и положил руки ей на плечи, коснулся холодяще тоненькой шеи, - пожалуйста, не будь такая грустная.  
Надежду она оставила. Обозначенный Ичимару срок слишком зыбок был, книга канула в никуда, как с откоса. Она все-таки не разуверилась в Айзене, чужая ложь ему не могла повредить. Просто он был добр, в других подозревая ту же доброту, исповедуя молча - злых людей нет на свете. Злых, коварных, скользких - не жило для него. И даже от Ичимару он, наверно, ожидал хорошего, только скрытого глубоко под вечной улыбкой. За его худыми плечами Айзен не видел беды.  
Последнее в том месяце собрание лейтенантов закончилось по-летнему рано, Хинамори одна возвращалась с него окраинными улицами. В предвечерные часы, у старых ободранных стен было светло и безлюдно. На страшной высоте реяли последние ласточки. Одинокие прогулки умиротворяли ее. Лишь зимою, когда дни становились короче, она дожидалась Исэ, и шла вместе с нею длинной дорогой. Темноты она не боялась, в Сейретее не нашлось бы храбреца, посмевшего напасть на нее, на кого угодно со скупой лейтенантской повязкой на рукаве. Но в сумерках Хинамори лишалась блаженного своего одиночества, и себя теряла, всматриваясь напряженно в каждую тень впереди. Любой мог вынырнуть внезапно и врасплох ее застать, разглядеть ее беззащитное лицо. На свету легче было вовремя спохватиться, равнодушно нахмурить лоб. Притворяясь безучастной, она шагала мерно, издали завидев чужих. Между глухими домами она была не одна.  
На углу, на желтой холодной земле, стояли Ичимару и Кучики-тайчо. Не слишком близко, не слишком далеко, как прилично равным по званию, они стояли прямо, и разговор их был очень тих. Так обсуждают деловые отчеты и последние приказы. Облака ползли себе еле-еле, ветреный и прозрачный был день. Уже начинались дожди. Край неба над дальними районами Руконгая затягивало серо-синим, и пятно ширилось, завтра, к вечеру, обещая достичь Сейретея. Упруго и сухо летели листья. Повторялись прошлые осени, сколько раз они сталкивались раньше на деревянных галереях, на мостах, в воротах. Из года в год рвалось одно и то же, мимо, на бегу подхваченное (не подслушивая, случайно): «я тороплюсь», «вы разбираетесь в этом лучше», «составляйте по стандартному образцу», «я тороплюсь», «мне все равно», «вы отнимаете у меня время», «я тороплюсь», «вы простудитесь, ночью будет туман». Нет, о тумане было новое, громче сказанное, с притворной ли, неразличимой заботой. И Ичимару держал за руку Кучики-тайчо, пальцами обхватив пальцы, словно они прощались долго и никак не могли разойтись.  
Она свернула в проулок, во второй раз надеясь остаться - незамеченной, себя саму обмануть. Только так, избегая встречи, можно было избежать и обиженной дрожи в груди, замирающего плача в горле. Она больше не хотела... мучаться. Безделицы, мелочи, какие-то книжки вовсе не стоили слез. И еще эти влюбленные (нелепое слово, неточное слово, но в волнении не подобрать было лучше) могли подумать, будто она нарочно за ними следит. И уговаривай всех потом, что ей и дела до них нет, и все равно, почему они вместе, для чего они вместе... В перепутанном городе лишь она обречена была сталкиваться с ними.  
\- Хинамори-тян, постой, - певуче сказал Ичимару прямо у нее над ухом.  
Все-таки догнал. И бросил своего Кучики, будто спал не с ним, а с самой Хинамори, в два слова завершив затянувшееся прощание. С презрением или пониманием смотрели теперь ему вслед, храня еще на ладони прохладу его руки. Нет, наверно, им и не приходили в голову мысли об измене. Выше ревности и сомнений была их угрюмая связь. Пока Ичимару прощалось все, гордец Кучики подпустил его так близко. А Хинамори нечаянно стала для них хранительницей, тем исчезающим третьим, что - сама любовь.  
\- Хинамори-тян, а ведь я должен сказать тебе спасибо. Если б не ты, мне бы точно не удалось погулять в библиотеке у Кучики-тайчо. Ну что бы я без тебя делал?  
Как привычны его издевки, едва успела подумать она, останавливаясь. Никого не было в немощеном переулке, уж Ичимару умел выбрать момент. Опередив мысли, раздраженно застучало сердце. Он навис над нею, ухмыляясь, и Хинамори вдруг очень ясно, очень сладко увидела, как разбивает в кровь развеселые его губы. Эти мечтания носились в воздухе, нет? Немногие способны были проходить мимо, пожимая плечами, снисходительно или гордо - пусть болтает, что хочет, как чиж. Всего лишь шутки, повторял Айзен, не стоит обращать внимания. Но ему-то легко было говорить, он был благодушен, а она, как ни старалась, не могла больше вынести даже голоса Ичимару. Дурной серый отсвет падал на ее лицо.  
\- У тебя нюх на паленые книги, Хинамори-тян. Как жаль, что Кучики-тайчо тебя точно к себе в библиотеку не пустит.  
\- Это я нашла ее, Ичимару-тайчо. Вы не имели права.  
\- Но ведь ты уже подарила ее, Хинамори-тян. Так что извини, Айзен-тайчо мне сам ее отдал.  
\- Вы его обманули. Вы сказали, что возьмете книгу на время.  
\- Я и взял ее на время. А Кучики-тайчо - навсегда.  
\- Это низко.  
\- Ой-ой, как мне страшно, - а страшен был он сам, растянув широко бледный и мерзкий рот. - Не расстраивайся, Хинамори-тян, я обязательно скажу Кучики-тайчо, что ты и нашла книгу. Может быть, он тебя даже поблагодарит.  
Мучительнее всего было злое бессилие - хоть разорвись, хоть криком кричи, а он все равно улыбался невинно, щурил длинные глаза. Нельзя спорить с тем, кто стоит выше тебя, - твердили ей давным-давно, - нельзя, даже если он кругом неправ. Только сейчас Хинамори не спорить хотелось, а убить его. Абсурдная, бесплодная ярость билась в висках, глаза туманила. Мужчины могли уступать этой красной пелене, рычать и хрипеть, раздирая на части насмешника, врага, черта. А она ладонь сжимала в хрупкий кулак - чем крепче, тем лучше - и молчала, молчала, молчала.  
\- Это была моя книга, - никто не мог выиграть у Ичимару, не могла и Хинамори. - Я даже не успела прочитать ее.  
\- Но ведь ты можешь прочитать какую-нибудь другую книгу, Хинамори-тян, - через плечо утешил он.  
Вот, значит, чем он соблазнил непреклонного Кучики - не любовью, не плотью, не красотой (откуда Ичимару было взять, у кого украсть - красоту?), а только запечатленным знанием. На истлевающих страницах была написана самая лучшая приманка. Нет, не пергаменты, не папирусы, а рассыпающаяся в руках книга - может быть, вздорная, может быть, лживая - пленяла своею пылью и следами огня. За то, что никто так долго не видел ее и не знал о ней, нужно было ее захотеть. И не легче становилось от злобных, завистливых мыслей: он, наверно, даже открывать подарок не станет, впишет в каталог и сохранит у себя навсегда за привкус несчастья и дыма. Такая редкость не стоит чтения, чтобы не разочароваться в ней. Она в костре уцелела, и этого достаточно, пусть лежит отныне века и века в библиотеке Кучики, немея и истончаясь. Пусть...  
И Хинамори вздрогнула, ужаснувшись самой себе. Как могла она зайти так далеко, почти помешаться от вожделения к одной-единственной книге? Или Ичимару сумел отравить ее, ткнув с улыбкой в Кучики-тайчо - смотри, это он во всем виноват, не я. А она и рада была поддаться. Как будто больше не было мира, кроме виньеток, гравюр, тяжкого бумажного бремени, как будто она сама становилась вровень с Кучики. Ведь о нем же было сказано вполголоса (но кем? уж не тем же Ичимару?), что теперь он живет только ради книг.  
Роза стала розой, небо - небом. «И не надо никаких книг, никаких выдумок» - твердило все вокруг, и приземистые, белые, ослепшие дома, и подсыхающая трава, и каждый камень на дороге. «Не надо нам никаких книг, знать ничего не хотим, нам и так хорошо». В конце концов, книги лгали, прикрывая словами обычные вещи, украшая остовы бессмысленной мишурой. Без этих фантазий все скелеты вылезали наружу. Странно только, что Кучики до сих пор не разобрался во лжи, не добрался до сути, счищая скорлупу. Если истины на самом деле были так просты и голы, то легче было всего лишь раздеть их снова, содрать очарование. Настоящие губы белели под слоем краски, под тонкой и мягкой кожей таилась кровь, слизь, гадость. Когда исчезало все, первыми должны были исчезнуть книги.  
\- Что с тобой, девочка? Господи, да что случилось?  
Непостижимо прекрасная, теплая и земная Рангику шла навстречу - с той стороны, где пропал Ичимару. Солнце прорвалось сквозь облака и било ей в спину, окутывало ее золотым и пыльным сиянием. Даже тревога была спокойной, ничто, наверно, не могло испугать Рангику по-настоящему. Убежище было рядом с нею, на земле, в черноте ее тени. И Хинамори, дрожа, бросилась к ней в объятия. Эта иррациональная прелесть разрушала любые отрицания, она одна была истинной и подвластной словам, стихам, сновидениям. И кощунством было прильнуть к Айзену, а вовсе не к ней, его рукава запачкать слезами. Сильные руки охватили Хинамори, укрыли и утешили. Едва затянутое темной тканью тело источало лимонный, кислый аромат. Влажна от пота была ямка под горлом.  
\- Ну-ну, тихо, ну что ты? Кто тебя обидел, ну скажи? Я ему голову оторву.  
\- Нет, - бормотала Хинамори, - ничего, не обращайте внимания. Все в порядке, я только... я только так хотела прочитать эту книгу...

И все пронеслось перед нею, пережитое снова прошло над ее головою. Прикосновения рук к ее волосам, полуслова и перехваченные взгляды воскресли, будто и не исчезали никогда, будто только вчера окончилась игра об этой повести. Теперь одна Хинамори хранила память о ней - как хранили приходившие из мира живых то, что они любили до смерти, и записывали строчку за строчкой, пока хватало сил. С каждым днем темнее становились тени, чаще забывались слова. На исходе сорок девятой весны прощально пели соловьи, и, отложив кисть, еще один хранитель прощался со своими воспоминаниями.  
Как странно было теперь, в холодной белой комнате, держать ее на коленях. Страдания и суета окружили несчастную книгу, скрылись в страницах, как песок и точильщики-жуки. Бессмысленно чернело название – «Снежные журавли», из снега ли, на снегу ли. Тонкою тушью прочерчена была каждая линия, видно, хороший каллиграф работал над ними. И лишь однажды сорвалась с его кисти крохотная капля, упала на угол обложки и осталась там навсегда. Отчего он не стер ее, не промокнул, пока она еще не засохла? Ведь она была слишком мала, чтобы превратить ее в бабочку.  
\- Я не могу ее читать, - высоко и резко сказала Хинамори, и испуганная девушка просунулась в дверь со стаканом воды. - Вы слышите? Я не мо-гу ее читать.  
У нее тряслись руки, как у старухи. Уже без голоса, безмолвно перебирая губами, она повторяла: «не могу, не могу, не могу». За книгою пряталось, свернувшись бумажным фунтиком, огромное пространство, осененное красными кленами. Грозно пылали пожары. И под треск сухих тетрадей улыбался Ичимару, отворачиваясь к Кучики-тайчо, улыбалась Рангику равнодушно и сердечно, и улыбался Айзен, покойной ночи желая ей. Таким она запомнила его, таким - о да, конечно, конечно - она увидала его в последний раз - в дрогнувшем тусклом свете, сквозь отяжелевшие ресницы, с жесткой постели. Не было иного, не настигало ее то, чего она так сильно боялась. Смерти не было, прошлое прошло.  
\- Полно, полно, - лепетали над нею, - ну что вы? Не надо читать, вам вредно сейчас, не надо. Вы лучше ложитесь вот так, а книжку сюда положим. Ах, я же говорила Исэ-фукутайчо, что вас нельзя волновать...  
Чужим стараниям сдалась Хинамори, чужим страхам перед осложнениями, воспалением и гноем, повышенной температурой. Громкие хлопоты заглушили все. На плоскую подушку она откинула голову, выпустив книгу, как голубя. Сон не шел, но легче было молчать, притворяясь спящей. Угол одеяла нудно сползал вниз. В том, что вспомнилось и вернулось, она искала заново место разрыва, переломную маленькую точку, последнюю соломинку. Перемешивались цветные кусочки: там взлетали фейерверки над бесснежными голыми крышами, там зачитывали вслух приговор девочке из тринадцатого отряда, там сквозь решетку тонкая рука протягивала сложенное письмо, и знаки расплывались от слез.  
\- Ты посмотри, какие у нее ногти, - вкрадывался из коридора испуганный девичий шелест, о ней ли, не о ней... - Совсем голубые... как у мертвой.  
«Если со мной что-нибудь случится...» - начинал Айзен и никогда не договаривал, будто представить себе не мог, что тогда случится - с нею. Собственные предчувствия он имитировал так точно и так верно, верил сам, пока выдумывал. А она, едва увидев кровью залитое, неживое лицо, твердила про себя все дни, до самого конца: «На рассвете меня расстреляют солдаты Господа бога». Отчетливо всплывшая, сколотая фраза изводила ее сильнее воспоминаний. И она готова была поверить, что все нарочно сплелось так причудливо: предсказания Айзена, смерть напротив восходящего солнца, и полузабытая книга о пятнадцатилетнем мальчике, накануне болезни увидевшим свой расстрел. В тифозном жару разметавшись, он раскидывал исцелованные руки, и образ его сливался с вытянутым, сломанным телом высоко, высоко на каменной башне. В мире живых книги были безумны, в мире живых о смерти знали так мало, и оттого ощущали ее острее. Время бежало быстро, в конце концов оставались только буквы, только записи, только имена и - отчего-то - розы.  
Она не могла читать. Самые страшные, самые сумрачные истории казались светлее ее горя, книжные страдания нисколько не облегчали - истинного. Выздоравливая, она проходила тихо по коридорам, и ввалившиеся ее глаза были чахоточно ярки. Для нее Айзен еще жив был, еще можно было его спасти. «Помогите ему, он дышит», - беззвучно бормотала она, как бормочут стихи, уже не слыша их смысла. Рана ныла к дождям. «Бедная Хинамори-фукутайчо, она все-таки сошла с ума, не вынесла», - повторяли о ней, почти не привирая. Рангику рядом не было, Хицугаи рядом не было. А Исэ торопилась, ненадолго задерживаясь у изголовья, и на прощание машинально касалась губами лба Хинамори, едва замечая, что целует. День шел за днем. Из отряда приносили в разноцветных папках документы на подпись, третий офицер не мог вести дела вечно. Теперь Хинамори сидела до ночи в постели и правила их, раздраженно черкала и сминала, на пол бросая комья. И вдруг невыносимым становился больничный тонкий запах.  
Лишь однажды - что бы ни шептали ей вслед - она была близка к потере рассудка. Когда тело уже окрепло и облеклось в форменную одежду, и доцвела жимолость, пришло одиночество и наклонилось над нею, как человек. В спертом воздухе ворот лип к шее, и вода в кувшине всегда была слишком тепла. Пели цикады. Забывшись, она вставала вечером из-за стола, с опустевшей и все-таки тяжелой головой, и думала - зайти сейчас в десятый отряд, там ей будут рады. Но у двери, за дверью, на пороге настигало «нет никого, не к кому идти». Оставалась Исэ, оставались книги, и тоска точила, не утихая, словно зубная боль. С нею свыклась Хинамори, лицо закрывала, если дергало слишком сильно. Она сама не ждала срыва. Но мимолетное затмение обняло ее, когда с экрана взглянул Хицугая. Расстояние искажало ли его, или вытянутое стекло, но он казался выросшим, похудевшим, уже полуюношей. А ведь с последней горестной встречи, наверно, и месяца не прошло. Если б он остался прежним, она бы промолчала, стыдясь просить помощи у ребенка. Но повторяемое так долго «спасите его, помогите ему» должно было выплеснуться рано или поздно. Вот и нашелся слушатель. В упоительном сумасшествии сжимая руки, Хинамори лепетала - защити, поверь, помоги - и не чувствовала позора. Все было прозрачно и ясно, четко строились мысли, и наркотическая, полоумная легкость истины открывалась ей, не таясь. Предательства не было. Кристаллики льда сияли, внутри росла радость оттого, что настоящее было известно ей, и оставалось всего ничего - только рассказать об этом другим. Предательства не было! Наживку придумал Айзен, чтобы поймать заговорщиков и врагов, бесстрашно бросился вслед за ними, завоевал их доверие, обманул, окрутил, обвел вокруг пальца, но не предавал Сейретей, не предавал ее, не предавал... Опережая друг друга, срывались слова, и тень наплывала на Хицугаю - может быть, неполадки на линии? Пока он еще не исчез, Хинамори к нему подалась, ей мерещилось - он согласен, она убедила, и достаточно было кивка в ответ... но смешалось все, и она упала.  
\- Какой стыд, - вслух сказала она, очнувшись в своей комнате. - Какой стыд.  
Через несколько дней Хицугаю отозвали обратно из мира живых. Во дворе первого отряда они с Хинамори столкнулись случайно - и оба сделали вид, что ничего не произошло, не было разговора. Он не вырос ни на сантиметр, маленькой Хинамори - по плечо. Круглое детское лицо разрумянилось на нездешнем ветру, съеденными сластями пахло дыхание. Как бы сурово ни сдвигались брови, он был все так же мил и мал, а Хинамори была ему - сестрою. Стопку подписанных приказов она сжимала в руках и болтала радостно и бегло, сначала с ним, затем - на том же дворе - с Рангику. Речь порхала, как мыльный пузырь, легка, ненаигранна, даже радужна. О чем? О чем только не - ничтожном и прелестном, в разлуке обретающем значение: котенке на крыше, газетных колонках, розовых иммортелях на обочине, только не о книгах, не о книгах. И Рангику отвечала в тон, не удивляясь (с чего бы Хинамори такая веселая?), не пряча настороженность, как Хицугая. Верно, ей ничего не рассказали о проваленном сеансе связи.  
\- Знаешь, будет война, - проговорила Рангику на прощанье. - Теперь уж точно. Тебе не страшно?  
\- Нет.  
\- А мне страшно.  
И Хинамори замерла, улыбку с губ не согнав. Поразительно просто было признание - что страшно, страшно не от войны, а от неназванной, непроизнесенной смерти. Значит, Рангику уже представляла себя в грустном бою, беспомощную и с мечом, со всеми своими умениями, со страстным желанием жить. Рассыпающееся пылью лезвие ничего не могло против чужой, мельком увиденной силы. Пророческий страх приоткрывал завесу. Она знала, чувствовала, что будет тогда - как на ладони. Все стрелы полетят в нее. О пути воина твердили давным-давно, куда с него было деться? «Спасите меня, помогите мне, я еще не хочу умирать!». Она и в мыслях, конечно, не кричала об этом. Но безрассудная храбрость и презрение к гибели мельчали рядом с нею, рядом с коротким и быстрым ее «мне страшно» - и беспечным прощальным смешком, как будто обращавшим все в шутку.  
Влюбленность осталась ни при чем. Восхищение Айзеном и влечение к Рангику покойно уживались раньше, не мешая, не противореча друг другу. Разумеется, я люблю их, отвечала бы Хинамори, догадайся кто-нибудь спросить ее об этом. Люблю их, и Хицугаю-куна, и Исэ-сан, что тут удивительного? Ей и выбирать не приходилось: Рангику не поднимала на нее ни оружия, ни руки, гнев в голосе угасал так быстро, и сквозь редкие прутья в отрядной тюрьме падало в ладони Хинамори письмо, замыкая эту чудную триаду, где были - они вдвоем и Айзен. Тогда он не угрожал Рангику, выгода или удача все равно не росли на ее крови. Не на нее, на Хицугаю следовало ловить Хинамори, родственные, сестринские чувства были гораздо вернее и легче приносились в жертву мести - о, за такую горячую любовь. А для Рангику существовали свои искушения, она не впутывалась в чужую трагедию. Айзен и сейчас не желал зла именно ей. От ревности была очищена его связь с Хинамори, от ненависти и отвращения, от человеческих трепыханий и телесной тщеты. Мерцало только божественное. Рангику была в безопасности, особенная гибель не подстерегала ее за углом, нет, она могла быть убитой со всеми, на ярком свету, с гурьбой и гуртом. Потому что просто начиналась война.  
В дневной и веселой, обеденной толчее кружило уходящую Рангику. Рыжие волосы - не лунные, не золотые - тяжело текли по плечам, по сильной узкой спине. Если бы оглянулась... но не оглядывалась, теряясь постепенно среди легких людей и черных одежд. На солнце слезились глаза. «Как я буду, когда она уйдет? - гремело так громко. - Когда уйдет еще и она, что мне тогда останется?» В стремительном распаде обнажался чудовищно хрупкий мир, неразрываемые узы лопались, словно нитки, и ни сорока, ни пятидесяти лет, отпущенных живым на любовь, не доставалось Хинамори. Как самодовольна была она, как счастливо хвалилась, что мертва - там, а тут проживет долго-долго. И расплату предчувствуя, не знала теперь, как вымолить хотя бы одну жизнь. Минута никак не заканчивалась. Рангику исчезала, не назначив следующей встречи, не простив Хинамори прощально, не пообещав ничего, слишком поздно было. Кружилась голова.  
\- Рангику-сан! - крикнула Хинамори, и она обернулась и помахала рукой, сквозь толпу, над толпой.  
\- А?!  
\- Я вас спасу.  
\- Я не слышу тебя!..  
Нет, не спасла.  
Когда возвращались в Сейретей - не то дезертиры, не то беглецы - Хисаги нес Рангику на руках. Она дремала, но сон был живым, не мертвым. Удивленные рыжие ресницы дрожали чуть-чуть в такт шагам, и Хисаги ступал осторожнее - чтобы не потревожить ее, не разбудить. «Уходите, вы сделали свое». Налево открывался переход в белый город, направо - в пустыню, в погоню за ускользнувшими мятежниками. Начиналась охота на лис: загнать и убить, пленных больше не брали. Даже самые почетные раненые были теперь лишней тяжестью. Их отсылали - налево, за беспечными бабочками, в укрытие, в убежище, может быть - если все сорвется, и лисы выпрыгнут из капкана и ямы - в последнюю крепость, за линию обороны. «Вы свое сделали, - скрипел в ушах старческий голос, - теперь будете только мешать. Людей и без вас хватает. Уходите». И израненные герои, бессильный балласт, покидали покорно поле битвы, не решаясь пристроиться в хвост обоза, маркитантами прикинуться. Не было, правда, ни обоза, ни повозок, ни куража, крохотное суровое войско топталось, дыша напоследок. Безмерною любовью, чистым сигналом тревоги летел снизу вздох трубы, последняя слуховая иллюзия. Хинамори шла, спотыкаясь, и Кира рядом то приподнимал руку, то отдергивал, не смея обнять ее за плечо. Хрупкие исцеленные кости были ломаны-переломаны.  
Это ее силы и ее сливовый меч не стоили ничего. C паучьей гордостью сплетала она свои сети, предвкушая, как ловко обхитрит врага, как сумеет хотя бы Рангику спасти. Нет, не ради восхищения, не ради благодарности - такое корыстолюбие не просыпалось в ее мечтах. Хватило бы, наверное, одной улыбки (что ж, улыбку она и получила). Но еще хотелось в чужом взгляде увидеть признание: «О, Хинамори вовсе не такая слабенькая, надо же...» - и разом загладить вину, тягу к Айзену и плач у его искусственного, будто кукольного тела. Слишком многого хотелось, и сейчас она расплачивалась сполна, брела рядом с Кирой, спасшим ее Рангику. Засохшая кровь вязла во рту, говорить было больно и тяжело. Грязная лейтенантская повязка, чудом удержавшаяся на месте, обертывала предплечье, пять ландышевых колокольчиков цвели на ней, как прежде, как сто и двести лет назад шепча о преданности, чистоте, вере, немыслимых и смешных вещах. Мир был куда как весел, все забывалось. И под ноги уставившись, Хинамори знала совершенно точно, что в глазах Киры, доброго Киры, горела невыносимая жалость.  
\- Хинамори-кун, ведь ты спасла жизнь Мацумото-сан. Если б не ты, она бы умерла...  
\- Нет, Кира-кун, нет. Я ничего не сделала. Не утешай меня.  
\- Ты сделала очень много, а силы были неравны. Никто не смог бы лучше, Хинамори-кун, послушай. Я не хочу, чтобы ты винила себя.  
\- Я сама не хочу. Не надо об этом.  
\- Прости меня. Рука все еще болит?  
\- Болит.  
Сначала в милосердном выздоровлении она еще могла спать. Днем было не до пережитой битвы, днем не думалось о ней. Ожидание изводило сильнее: кто придет обратно, кто ранен, кто будет убит? Иные отряды остались без капитанов и без лейтенантов: они ушли поближе к сражению, бросив третьих офицеров в кабинеты, как в воду. Вернувшись в свой знакомый до слез город, Хинамори разминулась с Исэ - та тоже шагнула на белый песок, к окончательному разрешению. Двое суток вокруг работали лихорадочно, говоря отчего-то о скорой победе, жадно заверяя друг друга - вот увидите, предателям не уйти от возмездия. И чем чаще твердили об этих предателях, тем туманнее, отвлеченнее становились они, все больше отдаляясь от своих обличий и славы, как будто превращались в тени, покинувшие хозяев. Еще живые, еще не мертвые, они оборачивались беспредметными именами, ничем не заполненными понятиями. Болтая о них, дежурили над пустыми госпитальными койками мальчики и девочки, может быть, накануне вышедшие из Академии. Связи не было. Все забывалось, Хинамори от усталости валилась с ног.  
Только в снах по-прежнему всплывало страшное, и тогда она просыпалась и лежала недвижно, слушая, как бьется сердце. Подушка была горяча с обеих сторон. Отрывисто возвращались одни и те же видения: то вставал кольцом огонь, то тяжелел меч в бессильно повисших руках, то безысходней и гибельней любого страха стискивал грудь черный дым, и ярче всего, явственнее всего - соскальзывало отвесно тело Рангику, и рыжие, рыжие волосы, живым огнем, отражением огня вспыхивали и тянули ее вниз. И глаза открывая, Хинамори ощущала в пальцах тяжелую ткань и снова, снова прерывала падение.  
Либо Айзену, либо ей суждено было умереть. Если б он вышел живым - погибли бы многие, он не стал бы играть в снисходительного победителя. Но случайно и счастливо многие могли бы уцелеть, в личном незнании и незнакомстве найдя спасение. А Хинамори, влюбленная Хинамори была к нему слишком близка. И за это ей никак нельзя было остаться в живых. Айзен слишком хорошо убедился в ее верности, чтоб не ждать от нее удара в спину. И слишком хорошо он знал, что именно она и могла ударить.  
Потом исчезли и сны - когда истекли два дня, и никто не появился, ни победители, ни побежденные. Избавление, пожалуй, запаздывало. На третье утро добровольцы-студенты ушли в библиотеку, уступив места медсестрам четвертого отряда. Связисты сели играть в шахматы. Тайная полиция бесшумно застрочила доносы о пораженческих настроениях, о подозрительных красных ракетах, о гаденькой болтовне в Руконгае - кто, зачем, кому, о чем, когда...  
Но в отрезанном наглухо измерении, в ином времени и ином пространстве, беззвучно шла последняя война. И самого страшного тоже ждали по ночам. Никто не говорил об этом днем, никто не признавался, но бессонные тени, наверно, не могла стереть ни одна косметическая краска. И не было сил стирать их. Забывая постепенно о своих страхах, подчиняясь страху огромному и общему, Хинамори вытягивала руки поверх одеяла и считала часы до рассвета. А ночи все удлинялись. В воспаленном от бессонницы мозгу ныла неотрывно новая цитата - о, откуда, из какой книги? «Меч Господа и Гидеона», - шептала Хинамори, и на тысяче повторений тьма отступала, наконец, голубело небо. Порою она готова была пожалеть о прежних кошмарах. Никто в городе не зажигал светильников, не пытался отвлечься чтением, играми, письмом. Затаившись в постелях, ждали - и не было этому объяснений - не шороха бабочек, а чужих шагов и вторжения. Оружие клали у изголовья. И по утрам Хинамори казалось - все удивляются, что еще живы. Еще казалось, что такое долго вынести нельзя, через неделю сойдешь с ума. Но ее рассудок был крепче, чем она полагала. «Меч Господа и Гидеона», - заклинала она, дожидаясь восхода солнца. Какими заклятиями спасались другие? И кем же были Гидеон и Господь (это его солдаты расстреливали на рассвете)? У нее не хватало времени заглянуть в библиотеку и отыскать их.  
Утром снова возникало хрупкое равновесие. За обыденными делами все как будто успокаивалось: в мир живых отправляли посланников, писали рапорты (но не было капитанов, чтобы прочесть их), проводили занятия в Академии. В повторении привычного цикла, должно быть, искали подтверждения тому, что за ночь не случилось непоправимого. Отсутствие новостей толковалось как добрый знак. «Если б произошло что-то ужасное, мы бы об этом первыми узнали», - легкомысленно говорили в коридорах офицеры с кругами под глазами. Но это была аберрация. И с притворным равнодушием к Хинамори опять наклонялся кто-то - лица тоже не запоминались, вычеркивались из этих дней - и шептал доверительно: «Вы знаете, я слышал, что поймали сигналы... информация секретная, но благоприятная... само собой, скоро это огласят официально...». Все больше людей сидели допоздна с дежурными офицерами, боясь возвращаться в свои тонкие, как бумага, квартиры.  
Удушье и сердечные приступы стали настигать самых слабых в конце недели. Это было похоже на голод, на астму, на солнечные удары. Теперь чудилось, что анемия тоже подтачивает упрямый город. С подвесного моста у скалы Сокиоку неслась тоненькая мелодия, словно стражи Башни, обезумев быстрее всех, скликали свирелью, как дудочкой, чумных руконгайских крыс. Напевая под нее, теряли сознание, наземь ложились, как мертвые. Только железные медсестры, приноровившись мигом, шлепали по щекам и брызгали водою, отмахиваясь - ерунда, нужно лишь спать нормально, слышите, спать... И, сжалившись, вкладывали в ладони недействующие снотворные.  
Падали-то все больше рядовые да низшие офицеры, самые маленькие и молодые. Из оставшихся лейтенантов одна Хинамори постыдно, позорно поддалась этой мнимой болезни. К подживающим сотрясениям и ушибам, к старому шраму прибавилась усталость и подкосила ее, ранним утром подкравшись, когда воздух был обманчиво легок. Мгновенно сдавило гортань, и лишь всевидящая Марико умудрилась рассмотреть, как она схватилась за грудь и задышала часто, рот раскрывая, будто русалка на песке. Что-то мертвенное и иное проступило на ее восковом лице - таком же, как у всех вокруг. На парящем небе не было ни трещины, ни облака. Присев на корточки, Марико считала ее пульс и пахла медом и сном. Как сон был этот чистый кабинет.  
\- Вам бы отдохнуть, Хинамори-фукутайчо, - сказала Марико, как старшая. - Иначе вы в обморок упадете. Пока затишье, а если поступят новые приказы, я вас извещу.  
Новых приказов не было седьмые сутки, они обе знали это. Кто бы осмелился отдавать их? Но и добровольно придуманное рабочее забытье все-таки не спасало надолго. Уже слишком много сил уходило на перекладывание документов с места на место. Пыль стирали трижды в день, чтобы занять руки. Нежданно ярким был соблазн: может быть, днем Хинамори сумела бы уснуть? И чуткая Марико, умница Марико рассчитывала точно, не упрашивая, а почти приказывая – «вам нужно отдохнуть». Повиноваться ей было легко и приятно.  
\- Хорошо. Ты права, я себя не очень хорошо чувствую. Я прилягу здесь...  
\- Ступайте лучше домой, Хинамори-фукутайчо.  
Но в пустом, без затей, доме жил тот же страх. Перед ним даже физическая боль пасовала, смягчалась, обращаясь в крапивный ожог. Длинный пол был чист и черен. Едва она легла на футон, не укрываясь - в голове забилось, в висках, как мигренная мука: «Меч Господа и Гидеона». Противный свет полез сквозь веки. Удивительно, как раньше хоть кто-то (Хицугая? Или кто-то еще?) спал днем? Белесое плыло под закрытыми глазами, скулило по-комарьи, зудело настойчиво и невыносимо. Тело сопротивлялось даже легкой дремоте. Воздуху не было. Под солнечным сплетением разверзлась сосущая пустота, конвульсивно подергивались пальцы. Хинамори вертелась на нагретой постели и шпионила за собой: засыпает или нет, близко беспамятство - или нет? Переплетаясь с литанией о Господе и Гидеоне, воскресало - так кстати - очередное прочитанное, давно забытое: «Бессонница означает, что ты никогда не кончишься...».  
\- Не спишь? Можно к тебе?  
Сквозняк ворвался в комнату, опередив речь и тень. Золото танцевало в небе. В раскрытых створках встала Рангику, в пчелином гуде, в полуденном жаре. Скользнули тонкие руки, оправляя пояс, прозрачные от солнца пряди взметнул ветер. И слышно было, как толкутся еще невыговоренные слова, как давят и царапают горло. С таким виноватым взором приносили только дурные вести. Но проклятый стук «меча» утих все-таки, и навстречу приподнялась Хинамори, обрадовавшись вдруг, как выздоровела она. Вздорное счастье вспыхнуло без объяснений - на миг, будто фейерверк. И следа не осталось от развороченной раны, кровь струилась по сросшимся жилам. К концу катился черный август, последний летний месяц, и близка была благословенная осень - такая же, как год назад, с красными листьями над рекою.  
\- Какая чудесная погода. Еще жарче, чем в прошлом году.  
\- Да, только немного душно. Может быть, будет дождь.  
\- Может быть... да, хорошо бы. Знаешь, сегодня всю ночь падали звезды.  
\- А я видела утром, как распускаются хризантемы. Какие вам нравятся больше - белые или розовые?  
\- Розовые. Послушай меня, Хинамори.  
\- Я слушаю вас, Рангику-сан.  
\- Вот и все, - произнесла она. - Сейчас окончательно наладили связь. Все кончено. Он убит.  
\- А, ну и хорошо, - равнодушно ответила Хинамори.  
Спокойствие и холод пали на нее. Второй раз не пришло спасительное неверие – «это ложь, этого не может быть». Убит. Тщательно и медленно она обыскивала, ощупывала собственное сознание, ища боль, ужас, затаившиеся рыдания. Но внутри были только покой, притупившаяся, сглаженная горечь, словно он умер давным-давно. Да ведь так оно и было. И она поняла, что уже давно пережила его смерть. Известие оказалось устарелым. В молчании с трудом припоминалось его лицо - смутно, не каждая черточка. Голос пока звучал, мягко, издали, землею заглушенный.  
\- Ты...  
\- Все в порядке, не волнуйтесь.  
\- Мы решили собраться у тебя и немножко отметить... ты не против?  
Понятно, думала Хинамори, просто беспокоились за нее. Легче было присматривать за ней из-за бутылки, в разыгранном опьянении перехватив ее руку, если вдруг ей вздумается поднести в горлу нож. Однажды ее уже оставили наедине с горем, и добра из этого не вышло. И пускай сегодня ни у кого не было охоты пить за военные астры, за удачно придушенное восстание, за вставшие по квадрату отряды, и смутьянов - посередине. Но от собственного страха сильнее тянуло глушить чужой, плечом касаясь плеча, сдвигать чашечки и опустошать их досужно, уже ни за что. Пока еще было можно, и они, решившие собраться под вечер в комнате Хинамори - живы и молоды. И только вот так они хотели помянуть себя самих и окончательно проститься с собою...  
\- Конечно, нет, я буду очень рада.  
\- Не бойся, от тебя ничего не потребуется. Мы принесем и выпить, и закусить.  
\- Замечательно, Рангику-сан.  
Угощение она все-таки приготовила. Тихо и чинно, как к больной, входили в комнату одинокие гости - Рангику, Хисаги, Кира... Как жаль было, что Исэ еще не вернулась в Сейретей. Собственно, никто оттуда и не вернулся пока, даже раненые. И целый день, настигая главную весть – «убит, убит», ползли смутные слухи о том, что погиб кто-то еще, или пропал без вести, или, быть может, успел убежать. Над столом сойдясь, они переговаривались чуть слышно, словно одни-единственные выжили, и оборванные, непроясненные донесения освещали их лица, как свечи - снизу, черным затеняя глаза. На радость не оставалось сил, и не было счастья от победы. Большою бедой она обернулась. И им, вчетвером затаившимся, заговорщикам подобным, с каждым словом яснее становилось: возврат невозможен, возврата больше нет. После всего, что случилось за год, и состояние покоя казалось зыбким, и заключенный мир - ненадежным, дырявым, открытым для новой войны. На волосок проскользнув мимо опасности, Сейретей до конца не уцелел. И они, то ли слепнущие, то ли прозревающие, друг другу боясь признаться, в прохладе перед летним закатом видели этот город лежащим в прахе. Традиции, некогда укреплявшие его, рассыпались теперь, оплывая, как песок. Течение их подмывало белые стены, гордые здания отрядов, неприступную Башню Раскаяния, и только на краю, у горизонта вонзался в небо библиотечный шпиль, перенесенный из другого мира.  
Черная бабочка села лениво на палец Рангику, зашелестела, и они выслушали ее молча. Над тарелками со сладкими булочками мандзю и сушеными фруктами, над едва початой бутылкой полыхнул на секунду остановившийся и юный взгляд Киры. Мальчишеская жалоба скривила губы. Но это лето тоже изменило его, непоправимее и быстрее всех ушедших лет, и тонкий вскрик – «не верю, не может этого быть» - завяз в прошлом, вместе со слезами, с щенячьей преданностью, с совершенным доверием. Будто рябь прошла по распростертым прозрачным крыльям - это вздрогнула рука Рангику. И Хинамори бессознательно потянулась к ней, коснувшись ладони, словно случайно, словно затем лишь, чтобы подхватить коричневый грушевый ломтик. Как холодна была кожа, как сладко и сухо лег на язык зернистый разрезанный плод. Тающий вялый аромат наполнял рот, и от него хотелось онеметь.  
\- Вот, значит, как...  
\- Да ну, это же предварительные данные. Пока и не о чем волноваться.  
\- Вы думаете, Хисаги-фукутайчо?  
\- Разумеется. Там сейчас наверняка изрядная неразбериха, но связь наладили и гонят нам все подряд. Подождем.  
\- Я налью еще. Хинамори, ты будешь?  
\- Ой, нет, мне уже хватит.  
\- Выпей с нами, Хинамори-кун, - настойчиво произнес Кира.  
\- Выпей, - попросила Рангику и мазнула рукавом по столу, едва не сбив чашки. - Ой, ой...  
\- Мне же плохо будет, Рангику-сан.  
\- С двух-то капель? Не бойся, если что, мы отнесем тебя в постель, и я спою колыбельную...  
\- Ну, это уже шантаж, - сказал Хисаги.  
Облегчением и охмелением был для них смех, эхо прошлых пирушек, где она не участвовала. «Хинамори, пойдешь с нами?» - спрашивал то один, то другой, а она головой качала и, отринув полные доверху кипарисовые чашки, возвращалась к своим вечерам, своим книгам, светильнику на длинной ножке. Озорно вертелось на губах – «Итак, да здравствует чума!». Ни они в светлом опьянении, ни она, упоенная чтением, не подозревали, как внезапно оборвется все. Чуму накликала Хинамори цитатами и рукописями, литературными канонами, наизусть заученными законами трагедий. Не было прощения ее беспечности, или, может быть, каждый из них четверых был единственно виновным? Так и не рассудив - ничья вина, чья-нибудь вина, только их вина, - они приблизились вместе к другой крайности: не верить никому, во всем подозревать двойное дно. Пили снова - за оскудение и за незваную мудрость, за чумное, сухое, аравийское дыхание. Отныне разрешено было крепко спать по ночам. И раздумывать днем, в обеденный перерыв, чем была та бессонница, тьмою и туманом накрывавшая город. Хинамори жевала рисовый шарик и воображала, что тоже пьянеет.  
\- Хинамори, тебе нехорошо? - понижая голос, спросила Рангику, и вслед за нею взглянули тревожно Хисаги и Кира. - Ты очень бледная.  
\- Да, голова что-то кружится. Я прилягу, можно? Не обращайте внимания.  
\- Наверно, нам тогда лучше уйти, не тревожить тебя...  
\- Нет, нет, ни в коем случае. Только не уходите, Кира-кун, обещаешь мне? Я полежу, и все пройдет, ничего особенного.  
\- Ложись, ложись, Хинамори-кун. Может быть, принести воды?  
\- Я схожу.  
\- Нет, не надо, Хисаги-сан. Правда, со мной все в порядке. Я просто не привыкла пить.  
\- Ну, это мы исправим. Отдыхай, отдыхай, девочка. Мы будем тихо-тихо.  
И от осторожного шепота они сильнее стали похожи на заговорщиков - но выдуманных, нестрашных. Бесшумное веселье шло им больше, подменяя секретное собрание театральною игрой. Плавны, как в пантомиме, были жесты, улыбка вместо смеха, палец на губах – «шш, она задремала». Сон поспешно превращался в докуку - из вчера еще недостижимого, желанного страстно забвения. Что вчера! - только несколько часов назад Хинамори ежилась на этом футоне, рукавами закрывала лицо, чтобы не видеть света, чтобы спать. Сейчас ей даже не хотелось зажмуриваться. С прекрасною ясностью обозначались все предметы, ощетинивались острыми углами, выворачивая наизнанку собственную сущность, и из-под мирной оболочки тушечницы, тетради, высушенного цветка выглядывало что-то враждебное и насмешливое, точно крохотный чертенок с мышиным хвостом.  
Все глуше звучала беседа. Лежа в стороне, Хинамори чувствовала, как растворяется, обращается в невидимку, будто опускается глубже в черный колодец, оставляя их на краю. Сонная стена плотно окружала ее. Притворившись больной и опьяневшей, она стала недоступнее, надуманнее отшельника, пустынника, столпника (кто они были, что скрывалось за этими словами?). Соблазнительные образы повторялись трижды в грядущих снах. Бесчисленные белые башни уже были разрушены. Сквозь воздушную толщу долетало плавно:  
\- И если сформировать поисковые отряды...  
\- Но не будут же искать вечно.  
\- Давайте судить разумно: шансов у них...  
\- Еще налью, ладно?  
\- Доедайте фрукты...  
Заброшенная книга манила Хинамори. Ее время пришло: она все пережила и пахла, как прежде, давним огнем. Чужой пепел пристал к ней навечно. Никакие тайны не могли подняться с крошащихся страниц: тайн не было больше. Сегодня, именно в эту секунду, Хинамори сняла шелуху, приготовилась познать оголенный текст. Отодвинулась история с пожарами, камелиевым, лилейным клеймением, переходами из рук в руки. На людях было не так страшно: тихий говор раздавался, как в библиотеке, и ей чудилось уже, что потолок возносится ввысь и каменным холодком полнится комната. Возвращенная книга, обыкновенная книга кротко лежала в общей стопке, между белыми, нежными и новыми пряча свою обгорелую черноту. Впрочем, она не черна была, а хлипка, желта, ужасна. Даже мыши побрезговали ею - в архивах десятого отряда, за все годы, что она провела там (двести ли, сто лет?). Можно было облечь ее ореолом, проклятием или дурною славой, все позволяли чудесные путешествия и старость. Но записанные слова слагались неизгладимо. Хинамори могла даже найти в них откровение, если б искала прилежно. Да откровения сильно упали в цене. Ей только одно надо было узнать: чего же она хотела так сильно? За чем, словно ума лишившись, как за рецептом золота, охотились и она, и Ичимару, и даже - снизойдя до погони - Кучики-тайчо? Что за затмение нашло тогда на них, истинное или ложное? Вся повесть под новой обложкой, возможно, не стоила и стертой монеты, но это не останавливало ни раньше, ни сейчас. Преследование закончилось, победно рябило в чашках вино. Отвернувшись к стене, спиной к свету, Хинамори открыла книгу и начала читать.

Она была прозрачна и проста, бедная повесть. Лист за листом, покойно разворачивался рассказ о забытом прибрежном селении, рыбацких хижинах, соли на замерзших руках. Протяжно кричали дикие гуси, и со скрипом далеких уключин сравнивали их голоса. В небе кривился диск луны. У холодного моря, на тревожном осеннем ветру жил уединенно и одиноко дворянин, изгнанный из столицы. Был он молод и сослан без вины, за чужую немилость, в трогательном и гордом смирении не умоляя о прощении. Вдали от мира, за бамбуковым плетнем, стояло его жилище, покои просматривались насквозь. Прибой выносил к его ногам серые раковины, увитые водорослями и покрытые песком, и в них, заскорузлых и жестких, пело раненое море.  
Однажды днем жгли хворост, и он смотрел, как тонкие струйки дыма поднимаются к небу. Долгое одиночество тяготило его плечи, прошлое виделось безотрадным, будущее - безнадежным. Ни одной весточки не долетало к нему из-за гор. С редкими словами обращались к нему, стыдясь, рыбаки, и он едва разбирал их щебечущие речи. Они, оборванные и ничтожные, были счастливее него, потому что не изведали такого падения. Зависть глодала дворянина, пока они возились на берегу, слезы застилали глаза, и за печальными мыслями он не заметил, как на усталой лошади прискакал к его дому незваный и нежданный гонец.  
То был ровесник дворянина, некогда служивший при дворе в том же чине. Иные винили его в изгнании несчастного - так холодно и враждебно относились они друг к другу в прежние времена, не разбираясь, к чему эта вражда и зачем она. Душевное неприятие рождалось, стоило им скрестить взгляды. За злоязычие, за лукавство дворянин не любил его и не скрывал нелюбви. Теперь же все друзья отказались от него, сосланного - кто из страха, кто из корысти, прокаженным стал он для них. И лишь один человек отправился в глушь, не побоявшись наказания и огласки, чтобы развеять его тоску.  
За полной смущения встречей последовали расспросы и рассказы. Разлука ли очистила их, или забылись мнимые обиды и насмешки, но и лучшие друзья не могли бы свидеться счастливее. Незваный гость остался рядом, разделяя его унылые дни. Опала не страшила его, он обещал не обрывать переписки, когда покинет бедного дворянина, но и уезжать не спешил. Столичная жизнь казалась ему мрачна, скитания - сладостны. Утро сменяло ночь, восходящее солнце касалось ресниц, и, открывая глаза, изгнанник видел, как по каменным ступеням восходит к нему тайный друг в одеянии из белого шелка. Игрою на флейте забавлялись они, строки стихов лили на китайскую бумагу, соперничая и смеясь. Не было ни завистников, ни недругов, чтобы помешать им, студеный шум волн убаюкивал по вечерам, и слезами расплывались на рукавах брызги пены морской. С каждым днем они сближались все больше, смертным часом представлялся час расставанья. На сброшенных и перепутанных одеждах покоен был их сон.  
Но когда настала зима, и холод сковал деревья, тайный друг завел с дворянином странную беседу. Яд и желчь источали его губы. Он говорил о клевете, о поругании невинных, о несчастии правителя, окружившего себя льстецами и злодеями. Честолюбцы, интриганы, алкающие власти рабы прочь изгоняют истинную добродетель, - говорил он, - добродетель ненавистна им. Беда грозит такому государству: былое величие не спасет его от черни, и наступит день, когда кровь правителя брызнет на пол, и собаки прибегут лизать ее. Есть лишь один путь к спасению, - говорил тайный друг, - сплотиться мудрым и смелым, не убояться бесчестия и восстать против порока. Пусть их ославят врагами, пусть грозят им карами и смертью, но если они одержат победу, даже ценою жизни дурного правителя, - власть будет сохранена. Если же нет, - говорил он, - погибнет все вокруг, огонь пожрет росписи и ширмы, хижины, дворцы, тонкие ткани, дерюгу, глину, фарфор, драгоценную древесину, весла и лодки, и книги, книги, книги.  
Не надо, я не хочу слушать, - отвечал бедный дворянин, но замешательство уже вселилось в его сердце. День за днем его друг прославлял мятеж во имя добра, маленькое зло, простительную неверность. В унынии и горечи, в глухие полночные часы говорил он, что рад призвать смерть, ибо не в силах глядеть боле, как недомыслие правит умом, как величие склоняется перед ничтожеством, как глупость губит искусство... И столь велико было его отчаяние, что дворянин терзался с ним вместе. Сомнения спускались, подобно чайкам: расставшись с миром, не замкнулся ли он в своем одиночестве, не возгордился ли, попав в немилость, не отвернулся ли равнодушно от несчастий других? Даже поставив поэзию выше человеческого бытия, примирился бы он с ее разрушением? А тайный друг в сладостном откровении шептал о том, как рвут в столице свитки с неугодными стихами, как гонят прочь музыкантов, мешающих предаваться веселью, как преследуют художников и ломают напополам их кисти.  
Первая метель бушевала за стенами, и дворянин склонил голову, отрекаясь от закона и своего правителя. В плаче ветра слышались ему жалобные голоса. Не о мщении за свои несчастья думал он, не о власти, не о возвышении, а только об удалении глупцов и животных, в бездну бросающих все, что так ему дорого. За страдания книг и картин решался он преступить запреты. Бесчестье в чужих глазах больше не пугало. Простившись с верностью, он готов был идти до конца, не сомневаясь в непреложности своей истины. Обретенная истина стоила даже смерти. Я готов присоединиться к вам, - сказал дворянин, - я готов поддержать вас и вернуться с вами в столицу. Но безутешный смех был ему ответом.  
Уходите, - сказал тайный друг, и улыбка играла на его губах, - уходите, пока не поздно, потому что я предал вас. Правитель противился смерти изгнанника, но враги его были неумолимы: опасным представлялся он даже в глуши, даже в ссылке, и нельзя было убить его тайно. Для него написали игру об оскорблении величества, его, ослепленного и невиновного, готовились привести к пропасти, соблазнить мыслью о заговоре и за одну эту мысль уничтожить.  
На тонком снегу оставляли свои следы зимние журавли, и сколько бы ни пытались подстеречь их в ночи, все было напрасно. Уходите, - повторял предатель, но как можно было поверить его раскаянию? Ночь была ясна, смятение людей не коснулось природы. Тепло шло от гаснущего очага, отупляя и лишая разума, дворянин задремывал и просыпался снова под монотонные речи. Уходите, - повторял предатель, нежный тайный друг, - уходите, я скажу, что вы сбежали сами, я не стану удерживать вас. Смерть была, куда не кинь, позорная смерть или смерть на свободе, и если бы душа не очерствела от чужого коварства, бедный дворянин, наверно, не сумел бы сдержать слез. Перед рассветом он покинул дом, и предатель выпустил стрелу ему вслед, не целясь. Серебристый снежный журавль упал, поджав тонкие ноги. По вздыбленным перьям текла кровь, таял снег...

\- Хоть на минуту оторвись от своей книжки.  
В низком голосе чудился гнев, и Хинамори, робея, повернулась к ней. Смятенно мелькнуло - в ином мире, в иной жизни, наверно, она легко тронула бы эти горячие колени, лишь наклонившись чуть-чуть. Как дики были мысли, как рассердилась бы Рангику, подслушав их. Но лицо было прекрасно и потерянно, жалко, нестрашно. В улыбке подергивались губы, и рука легла на ладонь Хинамори, прижимая ее к странице. На оборванной строчке падал подхваченный ветром листок, падал и никак не мог коснуться земли. Рангику дышала тепло и быстро - нет, не тень на сдвинутых стенах, не спящая в дальних комнатах. Смех голубел в глазах, удушливо и нежно пахло от согретых волос.  
\- Все ушли, ты читаешь, а мне скучно, - проговорила она.  
Хинамори не знала, как так случилось, она думала - им не сблизиться никогда. Рассудочного, бессердечного желания недостаточно было, наверно. Они молчали, выжидая расчетливо, - кто сделает первое движение? Но не выдержали одновременно. Хинамори навстречу приподняла голову, как ласточка. В тишине и легчайший шепот «Не надо...» раздался бы звонко. Под белыми веками глаза были мутны. Так долго Рангику едва прижималась губами к ее губам, не целуя. Со странным любопытством фиксировало сознание прохладу, сухость, полынь обветренной кожи. Им вдоволь хватало дыхания. Но дальше шли часы, и они отстранились, взглянули друг на друга и поцеловались снова.  
Она все выдумала сама. Она не была влюблена, она только хотела прикоснуться к вечной, вычитанной в сотнях книг, журавлиной той красоте. Золотистое спокойствие, что делил с ней Айзен, оставалось еще у Рангику, и вера, и безжалостность. И Хинамори тянулась за ними, а целовала ее, прелестную и совсем простую. Нужно ведь было чем-то жить, очаровываться чем-то, слушать чьи-то шаги. В темных липах гас огонек, стукнуло затворенное окно. Она не надеялась больше - завтра то же, с этим ожиданием кончено было.  
Они сидели рядом, и Хинамори прислоняла голову к плечу Рангику. Рука покоилась в руке. Этого ли она желала, ловя так жадно звук ее голоса, в чужих лицах выискивая отблеск все-таки любимого лица? Рядом с нежностью оседало медленно понимание - ни секунды бы она не оставалась с Рангику, помани ее Айзен. И в горечи этого предательства - почти совершенного, так ясно увиденного - не могло утешить, что Рангику, может быть, сделала бы то же - ради Ичимару. Слишком горд был ее взгляд. Притираясь щекой - сверху вниз, по-кошачьи - Хинамори ощущала непреложно: нет, та бы не колебалась, во второй, третий, в четвертый раз отвернулась, если б он позвал ее. Все изменилось, только родинка по-прежнему задорно темнела под губами, и свободный (тоже третий) поцелуй задел и ее.  
\- Потом станут говорить, что мы спятили от одиночества...  
\- Пусть говорят, мне все равно.  
\- Да только не станут. К счастью, это никому не интересно.  
\- Как вы думаете, что теперь будет, Рангику-сан?  
\- Ничего. Будем жить, как жили, может быть, даже долго и счастливо.  
\- Вы так думаете?  
\- А кто нам теперь помешает? Это никому не интересно, я тебе говорю, - улыбка скользнула снова, и Хинамори внезапно, словно в ярком свету, увидела, как осунулась Рангику. Мелкие усталые морщинки прятались в углах рта. - Ты дочитала, наконец?..  
\- Почти.  
\- И о чем же там? О любви, конечно?  
\- Нет... не угадали.  
\- И что, тебе правда отдал ее Кучики-тайчо?  
\- Эта долгая история, - уклончиво ответила Хинамори, не время было рассказывать ее. - Как вы думаете, он погиб?  
\- Кто ж его знает?.. Тела еще не нашли. Ты же слышала, что там творилось... его просто могло отнести далеко в пустыню. Ведь и Гина... тоже пока не нашли.  
Она обмолвилась случайно, и морщины обозначились сильнее, пальцы сжали руку Хинамори. И вспомнилось слышанное где-то - от надежды сходят с ума. Право, лучше бы Ичимару было умереть. Да и Кучики-тайчо, наверное, тоже. Когда рушились заклинания, удерживавшие голубое небо в Уэко Мундо, пропали только они. Со смертью Айзена вернулась ночь, и остывший песок холоден был, как снег. В этом безводном пространстве нельзя было выжить.  
\- Забавно, - произнесла Рангику, - он уверял меня, что никогда, ни за что не умрет в одиночестве.  
И Хинамори промолчала, не утешив ее. Жалость не выходила, как надо, и притворство ударило бы Рангику еще больнее. Сколько раз она уже теряла Ичимару без вести, сколько раз он возвращался к ней (нет, не к ней). Скоро должен был наступить покой. Двойною смертью заканчивалась повесть, предатель и преданный погибали рядом, переплетая руки - так же, как сейчас сплетали руки они. Возможно ли - вслух нельзя было этого сказать - возможно ли, что и в пустыне и Ичимару, и Кучики до конца верны остались своей желанной книге? Отвращение, сближение, измена, разрыв разыграны были спокойно и верно, без гибели рассказ был бы неполон. Гоняясь за этой историей, они и сами не замечали - или напротив, замечали слишком ясно? - что все глубже погружаются в нее и уже не в силах выйти. И может быть, тогда Кучики-тайчо вернул ее Хинамори не потому, что не хотел ее больше видеть и вспоминать об Ичимару, а потому, что прочел до последней главы и знал, чем все для него окончится.  
О нет, подумала Хинамори, довольно, довольно. Не надо верить в дурное. Пока она просто сидела так, прильнув к Рангику, и над закрытыми комнатами бледно горело созвездие Большой Медведицы. Пока тех, кто пропал, еще искали в пустыне, и ничего не было известно наверняка. И тоска подступала ближе не от смертей и потерь, а оттого лишь, что этот день никогда не вернется.  
\- Рангику-сан, скажите, я очень некрасивая?  
\- Ты? - а Рангику удивилась легко, с удовольствием отвлекаясь от своей унизительной горести. - Кто тебе это наболтал? Ты милая.  
И ускользающее слово нежным и четким стало в губах Рангику. Молча опровергая молчаливое же «я не могу понравиться вам», отметая легко и свою телесную красоту, и худобу Хинамори, она сама наклонилась и приняла ее к себе. Рушились преграды - истинные ли, мнимые, подобные той решетке, сквозь которую смотрела Хинамори снизу вверх на гневное ее лицо. То бесконечное голубое утро они стерли раньше (нет, не стерли, оставили позади) - не поцелуями, а двумя-тремя минутами над картонным городом, спиной к спине, в одуряющем запахе слив. Окончательной расплатой был оклик «Хинамори!» - и прежняя, давняя улыбка сияла для нее. И за миг до падения, вдыхая пыль и пепел, она думала мимолетно, что смерти для них нет.  
\- Ваша рана будет болеть перед дождями, наверно.  
\- Ну ничего, как-нибудь перетерплю. У тебя тоже болит? Значит, будем вдвоем мучиться.  
\- Мне очень жаль.  
\- Это не твоя вина, девочка. Я боялась за тебя.  
\- Почему, Рангику-сан?  
\- Слишком неожиданно ты пришла. После всего, что было... я думала, ты могла либо предать нас, либо умереть.  
\- А, - тихо сказала Хинамори, - я знала, что все подумают так, не только вы. Вы правы, после всего, что было...  
\- Это не значит, что мы... нет, что я не доверяю тебе.  
\- Правда, Рангику-сан, ничего страшного. Только, знаете, я не думаю, что захочу умереть, как бы ни было плохо. Это все... со мной уже однажды случилось.  
Никто не подгонял их, и суматошной казалась свобода - сойтись ли ближе, остановиться ли. Плотское вскрывалось с прикосновениями губ, как раны на ступнях и ладонях. Одно сдерживало сильней - не-любовь, спутанность влечения. Если все смыкалось на поиске тепла и утешения, то что мешало им расстаться завтра и согреться у других светильников? Но даже мысль об этом была гадка. Они все-таки были связаны, они были так близки, как друзья (а друзьями-то по-настоящему не были), хотя бы на один вечер, прощальный и похоронный. Наверно, вызванная словами смерть толкнула их друг к другу. От прожитых лет оставались только книги, возрождавшиеся вечно из огня - обрывком страницы, перевранной строкой, памятью. Оставались только книги, и Хинамори хотела сохранить верность хотя бы им, чтобы каждую ночь журавлиные следы отпечатывались на снегу. Можно было еще смирить и замять желание, никогда больше к нему не возвращаться. Можно было тихо просидеть вот так до рассвета, целуясь невинно и сонно. Молчала Рангику, не двигаясь, предоставляя сейчас решать за нее, и верно, точно так же молчала она при Ичимару, не сдаваясь до просьб, до беспомощного «Не уходи». Не было у нее ни одной ночи, чтобы остановить его. И отрезая ей путь к отступлению, в невыносимо далеком будущем обещая громкое прощание, Хинамори сказала мягко и совсем просто:  
\- Не уходите. Останьтесь на ночь, Рангику-сан.


End file.
